A TRAVES DEL ESPEJO
by lenore4love
Summary: Hay veces en las que al mirarte al espejo encuentras tu reflejo... pero hay algunos que al mirarse al espejo encuentran un monstruo al otro lado
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIA: Antes de que lean esto quiero dejarles claro que este fic está basado en las versiones 2P de Hetalia. **

**Por quien no lo sabe, se traduce como Second Player, algo así como en los videojuegos de peleas ambos jugadores escogen un mismo personaje y uno aparece con ropa y colores diferentes, algo parecido son las versiones 2P de Hetalia. Himaruya diseñó solamente a los integrantes del Eje y algunas de las Nyotalia así que el fandom se encargó del diseño del resto de los países, junto con ello agregando el hecho de que los 2P son una versión más obscura y con personalidades totalmente contrarias a las originales; también quiero aclarar que como ya dije, estas versiones originalmente no tienen una personalidad definida así que cada fan les da su respectiva interpretación, esta es mi versión de los 2P, pues repito, no hay ninguna oficial. Sabiendo esto pueden leer.**

000

A TRAVÉS DEL ESPEJO

Inglaterra soltó un lánguido suspiro cuando colgó el teléfono, el que tenía la línea directa con el palacio de Buckingham, se masajeó el puente de la nariz y le dio un largo trago a su té ya frío, hizo una mueca de asco pues si algo odiaba en esta vida era el té frío.

Se arregló su chaleco tejido mientras se miraba al espejo y sus ojos verde brillante le respondían esa mirada enfadada y algo fastidiada, sus tupidas cejas se fruncían dándole una imagen de viejo amargado a pesar de su aspecto joven, muy joven tomando en cuenta el hecho de que era una nación con siglos enteros de vida. Dio un segundo suspiro y tomando su abrigo salió de casa, llegó a la acera y tomó un taxi.

Había una segunda cosa que odiaba aparte del té frío y eso era que le llamaran en medio de un apacible domingo de descanso solo para quejarse por el estúpido hecho de que se escuchaban ruidos raros en uno de los sótanos del palacio, y a pesar de que la reina y los sirvientes dijeran que no eran solo ruiditos de ratas corriendo sino que eran estruendos estremecedores que inundaban el pasillo entero, para Inglaterra eso solo eran tonterías sin importancia; puede que hubiera uno o dos fantasmas en el palacio pero no era como ara entrar en pánico y llamarlo como si alguien se fuera a morir, pero tampoco podía dejar que los espíritus hicieran su voluntad por ahí, tenía que hacer algo para que no molestaran a los inquilinos aunque eso significara tener que interrumpir su anhelado fin de semana.

Perdido en sus pensamientos y dando resoplidos como si fuera un toro a punto de embestir, llegó hasta el palacio, pagó al taxi y como si fuera la cosa más casual del mundo entró por la reja principal con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, no tuvo que pronunciar palabra alguna a la hora en que le abrieron las puertas y siguió por los corredores que ya se sabía de memoria. Últimamente se preguntaba por qué antes era necesario tanto lujo, cuando vivía ahí no le importaba realmente la decoración pero sus jefes siempre insistían en llenarlo todo de oro, pinturas, esculturas, murales y esas cosas.

Esperó unos minutos en una salita para nada humilde y se extrañó un poco al darse cuenta de que efectivamente se escuchaban ruidos extraños, a pesar de que venían de uno de los sótanos alcanzaban a escuchar hasta donde él estaba.

-Perdón por hacerlo venir hasta aquí- dijo el secretario de la reina quien temblaba cada vez que algún estruendo se dejaba escuchar.

-No hay problema- mintió Inglaterra, si era problema haberlo sacado de su casa en un día de asueto.

-La reina ha insistido mucho en que sea usted mismo quien arregle el problema en el sótano, ninguno de nuestros guardias se atreve a entrar y algunos incluso han dicho que se trata de alguna posesión; intentaron llamar a Italia del Sur para que se comunicara con el Vaticano y trajeran a alguien a exorcizar el sótano pero él se negó rotundamente- explicaba nervioso el hombre que miraba a todos lados con miedo como si de pronto fuera a parecer un fantasma.

-No es raro viniendo de Romano- comentó Inglaterra escuchando de nuevo como el ruido parecía volverse más fuerte y violento. –Dile a Isabel que no se preocupe, ya mismo arreglo esto- dijo haciendo un gesto de la mano restándole importancia y sacándose el abrigo dejándolo encima de uno de los viejos sillones como si estuviera en su casa de campo, lo que era casi lo mismo.

El asistente apenas si alcanzó a contestar viendo a Inglaterra alejarse por los kilométricos pasillos alfombrados, tomó algunos pasadizos de los que solo pocas personas aún sabían de su existencia y se sintió como en los viejos tiempos cuando tuvo que usar una vela para seguir hacía uno de los sótanos, el olor de la cera derritiéndose y el hollín desprendiéndose junto con la humedad del lugar casi lo regresó a su infancia sin embargo hubo un detalle que lo sacó de su ensoñación… al llegar a la puerta del sótano ya no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido.

El ojiverde buscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón la llave que abría aquella puerta, habiéndola encontrado metió la enorme llave oxidada en la cerradura brocada y con algo de esfuerzo logró darle la vuelta, luego tuvo que darle un par de empujones a la puerta para que cediera y cuando lo hizo una nube de polvo lo atacó. Tosió repetidamente mientras disipaba el polvo con la mano cuidando de no apagar la flama de la vela y tanteando la pared encontró un viejo candelabro que para su sorpresa aún conservaba las velas, las prendió logrando ver mejor el lugar que estaba repleto de cosas viejas, la mayor parte de ellas muebles que se habían apolillado con el tiempo y algunos otros artículos de decoración que se habían juntado con el pasar de los años y que al parecer a algunos se les había olvidado su existencia ¿Debería llamar a algún museo para que los restauraran?... no, demasiado trabajo y solo eran cacharros.

-Quien sea que esté molestando este palacio tiene que parar o lo mando al otro mundo ahora si- dijo sintiéndose un poco tonto, sobre todo cuando lo único que escuchó fueron las patitas de una rata correr alejándose de ahí así que decidió empezar a buscar por todo el lugar.

Esquivando cosas se hacía paso en la habitación dando tropezones y mascullando maldiciones.

-¿Dónde estaba esta mesa? La he estado buscando por medio siglo- dijo encontrándose con una mesa redonda de cristal cortado que en algún tiempo pensó en llevársela a casa para ponerla en su jardín y tomar el té ahí de vez en cuando. Pasó la mano por la superficie de la mesa llenándosela de polvo y admirando mejor el bonito diseño en ella.

-¿Qué más habrá por aquí?- se preguntó olvidándose por completo del supuesto fantasma y empezando a rebuscar en la habitación viejos tesoros que pudiera llevarse; fue hasta que llegó al fondo de la habitación, sobre lo que al parecer alguna vez fue una chimenea, había un enorme espejo y como si estuviese hipnotizado Inglaterra se acercó con pasos lentos hasta él, recorrió con la mirada el marco plateado rebosante de relieves manchado de negro por la falta de pulido, miró el cristal cuarteado y pasó un dedo por él alcanzando a ver un pedazo de su rostro en el lugar recién limpiado.

Con una extraña emoción embargándole bajó con esfuerzos el pesado espejo y lo puso en el piso sentándose frente a él sintiéndose como Alicia en aquel relato de Carroll en donde la niña cruzaba el espejo, terminó de limpiarlo para finalmente posar sus manos ahora negras por el polvo, sobre el cristal que sentía en cualquier momento se volvería líquido y lo absorbería, en su lugar solo sintió un frío anormal en él y vio el reflejo de sus ojos verde brillando de manera más intensa, cosa que le pareció rara tomando en cuenta la poca iluminación del lugar.

_-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-_ preguntó entonces una voz que soltó una serie de risas tétricas al terminar la frase.

Inglaterra reaccionó dado un saltito aun sentado en el piso volteando a todos lados buscando la fuente de aquella voz.

-_Anda, mira más de cerca_- volvió a decir ese ser extraño riendo de nuevo de manera rara y sin saber muy bien porqué, Inglaterra obedeció sin rechistar volviendo a apoyar sus manos en el espejo, retomando su mirada al reflejo soltando un grito cuando encontró a alguien que no era él al otro lado.

-_¡Hola!-_ gritó esa persona soltando una risotada excéntrica.

Inglaterra vio con horror un par de ojos azul brillante con tonos lilas en el centro de las pupilas, una bizarra sonrisa de oreja a oreja se marcaba en toda la cara pálida que hacía sobresalir un par de ojeras obscuras marcadas bajo los ojos que tenían unas tupidas cejas de color rubio pálido justo como el cabello.

El británico soltó otro grito cuando miró mejor a la persona y se dio cuenta de que tenía un escalofriante parecido con él; quiso hacerse para atrás pero de alguna manera sobrenatural las manos del reflejo traspasaban el cristal y tomaban las de Inglaterra con tremenda fuerza impidiéndole retroceder.

El reflejo reía sin control como si la cara asustada de Inglaterra le provocara aquella risa incontrolable.

_-¡Ven aquí, ven aquí!- _ decía esa persona rara sin dejar de reír a carcajadas tirando del ojiverde que en medio del pánico también jalaba para liberarse viendo como los brazos del otro iban saliendo del cristal.

-_¿¡Por qué no quieres venir a mi mundo!?- _preguntó el reflejo con sus fluorescentes ojos desorbitados hablando entre risas haciendo fuerza para arrastrar al otro.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó Inglaterra echando todo su peso hacía atrás cayendo de espaldas al piso sintiéndose momentáneamente aliviado al no sentir más la fuerza de la otra extraña persona… sin embargo el alivio no duró mucho cuando las risas se hicieron más fuertes y estas pasaron a carcajadas neuróticas. Cuando Inglaterra estaba a punto de levantarse pudo ver a su reflejo tan vívido como se veía en el espejo, ahora sobre él. Sin darle oportunidad a nada, su otro "yo" lo tomó del cabello y azotó con tremenda fuerza su cabeza contra el piso provocándole un momentáneo mareo, al ver que no estaba inconsciente repitió la acción sin detener las risas descontroladas.

Los golpes secos de su cabeza contra el piso apenas eran opacados por las risotadas, la sangre empezaba a salpicar por el suelo a medida que teñían su cabello de rojo, empezaba a ver borroso y lo poco que alcanzaba a distinguir era solamente la sonrisa que a pesar del cansancio no se borraba del aquel rostro tan parecido al suyo. Las risas poco a poco iban disipándose a medida que perdía el conocimiento hasta que un último golpe lo dejó inconsciente por completo.

En medio de jadeos de cansancio, lo que parecía ser una copia bizarra de la isla británica, no dejó de reír ni un solo momento, miró enternecido a la nación que yacía en el piso con la cabeza herida llenando el mármol del suelo de sangre y se limpió la cara con los brazos manchando su camisa blanca.

-Eso te pasa por no portarte bien. Ahora ¿qué tal un poco de té?- preguntó con voz cantarina a la nada dando palmaditas animado y riendo como si todo lo que dijera fuera gracioso.

Se levantó como si nada paseando por el sótano buscando algunas cosas entre las que encontró un viejo juego de tazas cuarteadas que puso alegremente sobre la mesita, arrastró un par de grande y pesadas sillas y cargando como si fuera un bulto al otro Inglaterra lo sentó no sin antes asegurarse de amarrarlo bien con algunas cuerdas que convenientemente encontró entre ese mar de cosas viejas.

-Oh pero que mal… aquí no tenemos té- dijo en un tono de exagerada tristeza que no cuadraba en lo absoluto con su sonrisa al tiempo que esta parecía ensancharse todavía más ¿Será acaso que tengo que ir por él?- se preguntó soltando una serie de risitas mientras daba saltitos amanerados hasta la chimenea de donde tomó un viejo y pesado atizador de metal.

-Hora del té- dijo riendo y saliendo de ahí dejando al inconsciente Inglaterra.

El ojiverde no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado pero un tremendo dolor punzante en su cabeza lo hizo despertar de golpe, la sangre le nublaba la vista así que le costó un poco de trabajo abrir los ojo y enfocar la mirada en algún lado; la sangre pegajosa se pegaba a sus parpados y un olor a hojas de té penetraba en su nariz pues era un té muy fuerte. Quiso mover sus manos pero notó que estas estaban amarradas a la silla en la que estaba sentado pero aun con ello una vieja taza estaba puesta enfrente de él.

-Despertaste- dijo otra voz y con esfuerzos obligó a su cuello a alzar su cabeza que le dolió apenas la levantó encontrándose de nuevo con esa horrible versión de él.

Su copia tomaba la tetera con sus manos ensangrentadas manchando la fina porcelana pero aun así la tomaba con tal cuidado que parecía estar disfrutando de aquella ceremonia en donde también se servía la infusión en otra taza vacía, le ponía al menos diez terrones de azúcar, uno tras otro sin dejar de soltar risitas como si este fuera algún tipo de tic nervioso y lo revolvía tranquilamente.

-¿Qué eres?- preguntó Inglaterra intentando no perder de nuevo el conocimiento por el dolor de su cabeza, la otra persona parpadeó un par de veces y le dio un trago a su té estremeciéndose en un gesto de placer al probar la bebida.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- dijo el de ojos azules riendo dejando la taza sobre la mesa y recargándose en ella entrecerrando sus ojos que brillaban de manera sospechosa. –Soy Inglaterra- contestó sin más haciendo más grande su sonrisa dejando ver toda la hilera de dientes alienados.

El verdadero Inglaterra se retorció en la silla tratando de zafarse pero incluso sus pies estaban amarrados a las patas del mueble.

-¡Yo soy Inglaterra!- Vociferó haciendo rechinar el asiento, sintiendo los amarres de sus muñecas y tobillos lastimarle la piel por el violento movimiento.

El ojiazul frente a él echó la cabeza hacía atrás para reír todavía más fuerte, incluso daba pataletas mientras reía.

-¡Si si si! Tú eres Inglaterra pero yo también soy Inglaterra… soy el Inglaterra del espejo- dijo arrastrando sus palabras mientras estas tomaban un tono chillón y bastante irritante sobre todo cuando fueron acompañadas por mas risas tontas y casi infantiles

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó esta vez el ojiverde sin entender, sabía que esa cosa había salido del espejo porque él mismo lo había visto pero no entendía como algo así pudo haber pasado.

La bizarra versión del inglés hizo un gesto que pretendía hacerlo parecer ofendido, se llevó una mano manchada de rojo a la boca y otra al pecho

-¿¡Cómo es esto posible!?- dijo en un grito sobre actuado para luego retomar su sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie e iba al enorme espejo que aún estaba en el piso y lo acariciaba dejando un rastro de sangre por los lugares que sus dedos tocaban.

-¿No recuerdas…? Entonces déjamelo contártelo: Erase una vez una nación aburrida aburrida aburrida que un día leyó un cuento de una niña que atravesaba el espejo e iba a un mágico mundo al otro lado, todo era exactamente igual pero al revés, era la "casa del espejo" pero al salir de ella, se encontró con un paisaje extraño pero sumamente divertido que se tornaba como un tablero de ajedrez. La nación pensó entonces "que divertido sería crear un mundo así… un mundo en donde todo sea al revés… un mundo del espejo"- la copia hizo una larga pausa para poder reír de algo que no era gracioso.

-La nación aburrida entonces experimentó y experimentó sin cansancio hasta que ¡Puffff! Finalmente lo logró ¡Un mundo al otro lado del espejo!- dijo alzando la voz y dando un saltito junto con más risas –Sin embargo… la nación creyó no haber logrado nada… por más que miraba el reflejo no podía ver ese mundo, por más que lo tocaba no podía atravesarlo como la niña del cuento así que se desilusionó y abandonó el espejo en un obscuro sótano por años y años y años… sin saber nunca que sí había un mundo al otro lado, un mundo donde de verdad todo es al revés- decía el ojiazul caminando ahora hasta Inglaterra poniéndose a su lado pegando su boca al oído de este que alcanzaba a escuchar las quedas risitas maniacas.

-Yo soy parte de ese mundo, yo soy ese otro Inglaterra ¡Todo es al revés como tú lo querías! El blanco es negro, el negro es blanco lo malo es bueno y lo bueno es malo pero siempre se toma el té a la hora correcta ¡O lo tomamos siempre porque siempre es la hora correcta!- decía ahora dando vueltas por la mesa dejando ver no solo que sus manos estaban llenas de sangre sino también su chaleco rosa intenso y algunas otras gotas se alcanzaban a asomar en su corbata de moño turquesa.

-¿Té?- preguntó entonces Inglaterra percatándose por fin del hecho de que esa cosa estaba tomando el té -¿De dónde lo sacaste?- preguntó asustado ahora viendo la sangre en la ropa de su contraparte que se detuvo al escuchar la pregunta y comenzó a reír de manera gutural hasta terminar casi gritando.

-Lo tuve que pedir de las buenas personas de arriba, pero hubieras visto las caras que pusieron cuando me vieron y se negaron a darme lo que quería… no era mi intención tener que tomar las cosas por la fuerza porque es tan poco elegante hacer ese tipo de cosas… pero igual es divertido- dijo ahora tomando del piso el atizador que estaba un poco doblado de la punta y lleno de sangre.

Inglaterra abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente imaginando lo peor.

-¡¿Qué hiciste maldito psicópata?!- rugió Inglaterra de nuevo sacudiéndose en la silla sintiendo los amarres quemándole la piel por la fricción viendo como el otro pasaba de risueño a algo muy parecido a estar triste.

-¿Psicópata? ¡No!- gritó sentándose en la silla dejándose caer y echando su cabeza en la mesa como si fuera a tirarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

-¿Por qué todos dicen eso siempre de mí?- decía fingiendo tristeza pues las comisuras de sus labios se curveaban hacía arriba en movimientos involuntarios.

-Francia, América, Canadá ¡Todos siempre me dicen psicópata! Pero… pero… no soy una mala persona, de verdad que no lo soy es solamente que…- se quedó callado un momento y sus ojos se perdieron en la imagen de sus manos ensangrentadas y el atizador…

-¡¿A quién quiero engañar?! ¡Sí, soy un psicópata y estoy loco!- dijo a gritos empezando a reír abrazando su estómago hasta calmarse y darle un trago al té aun humeante; se cruzó de piernas y miró a Inglaterra que estaba desesperado por zafarse.

-Pero no te preocupes Inglaterra, yo no te voy a matar a ti porque yo te quiero… a pesar de haberme dejado abandonado en este maldito cuarto tantos años y no hacerme caso cuando gritaba para que me sacaras…- decía forzando su sonrisa mientras el ojiverde veía como la ceja de este temblaba de manera extraña.

-Yo te quiero y te dejaré vivir… aunque… no puedo decir lo mismo de mis amigos- dijo ahora sonriendo de nuevo abiertamente, y las esquinas de sus labios parecían que podrían tocar sus orejas en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó de nuevo el británico al tiempo que el otro le daba otro largo trago al té, meneaba la taza para disolver el azúcar que se había estancado en el fondo y le daba otro trago haciendo la tacita hacia abajo para que escurriera hasta la última gota, incluso sacaba su lengua esperando atraparla.

-¿No pensarás que solo tú haces magia? Yo también puedo y esta es una ocasión especial así que llamaré a todos mis amigos a todos los que vivimos al otro lado del espejo ¡¿Te imaginas?! Haremos una gran fiesta de té y todos reiremos y bailaremos y… y ustedes…- clavó sus desorbitados ojos turquesa en los verde esmeralda de Inglaterra.

-Ustedes irán a nuestro mundo y nosotros nos quedaremos en el suyo ¡Sí! Porque este mundo parece tan bonito aunque le falta un poco de color pero no te angusties Inglaterra yo me encargo de pintarlo todo de un bonito color ¿Te parece?- dijo sacando de entre su ropa un cuchillo que seguramente había tomado de la cocina cuando fue por el té. Con pasos cortos y lentos se acercó al otro Inglaterra y puso la punta del cuchillo en el ombligo de este.

-Voy a pintarlo de rojo, voy a abrirle el estómago a todos y luego voy a llenar las paredes de tu casa con lo que salga de sus cuerpos- decía clavando la punta del arma en la piel del ojiverde mientras ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza mirando con ternura el cuchillo y hablaba con voz melosa mientras Inglaterra aun intentaba liberarse.

-Atrévete a hacerle algo a mi casa o a mi gente y el único estomago que vas a ver abierto va a ser el tuyo- amenazó Inglaterra que sentía el pinchazo del cuchillo en su piel mientras su contraparte solo le sonreía de manera burlona.

-Iré a llamar a los demás- solo dijo el otro Inglaterra saliendo de ahí cantando entre risillas.

-_London bridge is falling down falling down… __London bridge is falling down… my fair lady-_ cantó por ultimo como si aquella canción fuera una advertencia al hecho de que no solo el Puente de Londres caería…

El bizarro Inglaterra fue directo por todo el pasillo soltando esas risas involuntarias pegando el filo del cuchillo contra la pared rasgando el papel tapiz dejando una línea irregular en los muros hasta llegar a la biblioteca personal del otro Inglaterra.

Entró a la habitación guardando de nuevo el cuchillo entre su ropa y recorrió con la mirada las estanterías en donde estaban todos los libros de magia.

-Veamos…- susurró alegremente el rubio pasando su dedo índice por el lomo de cada volumen al tiempo que seguía tarareando de manera algo perturbadora hasta que sus ojos se abrieron un poco más por la emoción de encontrar el libro deseado; otra serie de risas se le escaparon al tomar el tomo y hojearlo sabiendo exactamente que página tenía que buscar.

El extraño Inglaterra fue hasta el pentagrama pintado en el piso, se aseguró de que cada símbolo estuviera dibujado como era debido y se puso en el centro para comenzar a recitar el hechizo que traería a sus colegas a ese mundo. Sus palabras se escuchaban como los siseos de una serpiente, sus ojos brillaban dándole a sus iris un tono aún más fluorescente a medida que su sonrisa se hacía más grande al punto en que sus labios ya no podían estirarse más.

-Vengan…- dijo por ultimo viendo de reojo un pequeño espejo que estaba colgado en la habitación de donde se alcanzaban a ver sombras que se retorcían y tomaban la forma de siluetas de personas para luego volverse amorfas otra vez.

Cada sombra era el reflejo tras el espejo buscando su original, pasando entre muchos rostros hasta encontrar a quien pertenecían, yendo de un lado a otro de su universo gemelo hasta que cada quien por fin encontró a su igual.

Estados Unidos de América despertaba ese domingo en su hotel en el centro de Londres, arrastrando los pies por toda la habitación tratando de desperezarse se frotaba los ojos con las muñecas y se dirigía al baño para ponerse presentable, a tientas encontró la perilla de la puerta y se adentró echándose una mirada al espejo en donde se vio a si mismo con un apenas visible rastro de barba y cara perezosa. El rubio bostezó y se lavó el rostro rápidamente echándose agua fría, después tomó su cepillo de dientes y lo llenó de pasta para luego llevárselo con desgana a la boca cepillándose con un movimiento mecánico hasta que de nuevo volvió a mirar el espejo, esta vez dio un tremendo grito y al intentar retroceder se resbaló con el azulejo del baño cayendo de sentón en el piso aun intentando hacerse hacia atrás.

-Iba a decir ¡Bu! pero creo que ya no es necesario- dijo entonces una persona que salía del espejo como si este fuera una ventana, recargaba sus pies sobre el lavamanos y saltaba para mirar altivo a América a quien le escurría la pasta de la boca pues la tenía abierta mientras señalaba al muchacho quien tenía una cara idéntica a la suya lo único que cambiaba era el color de su cabello y el de sus ojos pues tenía una melena castaño obscuro y un par de ojos marrones.

-Oye oye _boy scout _¿No se supone eres un héroe? ¡¿Qué haces entonces en el maldito piso temblando como una niña?!- le gritó entonces la persona del espejo que cargaba un bat rematado con clavos oxidados.

El América de cabello obscuro levantó el bat y lo azotó contra el piso cuarteando el azulejo haciendo temblar al rubio que de puro milagro esquivó el golpe mirando directamente ese par de ojos salvajes que lo perforaron apenas chocaron miradas. Su reflejo dibujó una media sonrisa en sus labios mientras intentaba desencajar su arma del suelo.

-No… no… esto está mal ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan inútil? ¿Sabes lo mal que me haces quedar enfrente de todo mundo?- preguntó este, en su forma de hablar se notaba un exagerado acento sureño. Chasqueó la lengua y levantó de nuevo el bat recargándolo en su hombro.

-Todos siempre me dicen: "Ese otro América es bastante idiota" ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me… ¡enoja!?- gritó entonces volviendo a golpear con el bate justo a la cabeza de América que alcanzó a agacharse antes de que le volara el cráneo su contraparte.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¿Por qué me quieres matar?- gritó América tomando oportunidad para levantarse y correr alejándose del otro que ahora arrastraba el bate rayando el piso con los clavos.

-No te quiero matar es solo que eres demasiado patético, siempre estoy viéndote desde el otro lado y siempre estás haciendo todas estas estupideces así que entonces pensé que tal vez debería sacudirte un poco ese cerebro inútil que tienes y volverte un maldito hombre de verdad- decía caminando con pasos lentos hablando aun con ese acento extraño mientras escupía en el piso viendo con sus ojos peligrosos al otro América quien ya estaba a un lado de la cama, justo enfrente de la mesita de noche de la cual lentamente abrió el cajón y sacó un revólver.

El ser una nación, o mejor dicho la potencia más grande del mundo tenía sus peligros y a pesar de ser un ser inmortal sus superiores habían insistido demasiado en que llevara algo para cuidarse. Por primera vez agradeció haber hecho caso.

El rubio tomó el revólver y apuntó a su contraparte con el dedo bien posicionado en el gatillo.

-¡No te muevas o disparo!- ordenó Estados Unidos con voz firme sin dejar de apuntar viendo cada movimiento que el otro hacía.

-¡Eso es!- gritó el moreno -¡Eso es lo que quería ver! Por fin te pusiste ese par de bolas que Dios te dio. Vamos dispárame _niña- _ incitó abriendo sus brazos aun con esa media sonrisa en sus labios que parecía estar burlándose de él.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te da miedo?- preguntó borrando su sonrisa al ver que el ojiazul no hacía nada. Rodó los ojos y soltó un gruñido viendo enfadado a América que a pesar de no hacer nada tampoco bajaba el arma.

-Pues si tú no vas a hacer nada yo si- dijo de nuevo tomando su bat y corriendo hasta el otro blandiendo su arma como si fuera una especie de sable.

La extraña versión de América quebró y rompió todo lo que estaba a la vista, mientras que el otro América por fin se atrevió a disparar pero falló cada uno de sus intentos.

-¡Aprende a disparar idiota!- le gritó su contraparte mientras seguía intentando darle con el bate hasta que en un movimiento el ojiazul pudo tomar con su mano el bat, un par de clavos le rozaron la piel pero no lo lastimaron profundamente; el rubio jaló el bat haciendo que su otra versión se acercara y teniéndolo cerca pegó el cañón del revolver al brazo de este y disparó.

Su contraparte soltó un alarido de dolor llevándose la mano al lugar que empezaba a sangrar profusamente mientras se retorcía exageradamente en el piso aullando de dolor.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- le gritó al rubio mientras hacía como que sollozaba por el dolor.

El inocente América soltó la pistola asustado y fue a ver al otro que daba vueltas en el piso dejando un rastro de sangre por los lugares en los que rodaba.

-Ah… yo… lo siento es que- balbuceaba América intentando ayudar al otro que se detuvo en seco y se calló repentinamente, volteó a ver al ojiazul e hizo un gesto de molestia torciendo la boca y frunciendo el ceño.

-Idiota- dijo con voz áspera tomando de la playera al otro América sometiéndolo contra el piso y tomando su bat sin parecer afectado por el hoyo de bala en su brazo que no había dejado de sangrar.

-Te voy a aplastar la cabeza para ver si así te vuelves más inteligente. No te asustes, solo serán unos cuantos pinchazos y tu cráneo fracturado… te prometo que dolerá- le dijo relamiéndose el labio superior alzando el bat. Un sonido atronador resonó en la habitación, la pared y el piso se salpicaron de sangre mientras que en el espejo seguían viéndose las siluetas deformes y obscuras vagando por los reflejos.

Alemania no había notado las extrañas figuras cuando llegó a casa de Italia; el alemán acababa de llegar a Venecia la noche anterior y quiso ir a visitar a su amigo aunque al parecer ambos habían tenido el mismo pensamiento pues el italiano no estaba en casa, tal vez Italia había ido a su hotel.

Alemania se dio una vuelta por la sala de su amigo sin poder evitar levantar un poco el lugar que parecía un campo de batalla, le sorprendía como Italia podía vivir en tales condiciones; habiendo dejado presentable la sala de estar pasó a la cocina e hizo lo mismo limpiando las manchas de salsa de tomate que estaba derramadas por todo el lugar suspirando de vez en cuando mientras arreglaba el lugar dejándolo impecable. Volvió a la salita y tomó asiento esperando a que su amigo regresara ya que seguramente este no tardaría mucho, sobre todo si en el hotel le decían que había salido por lo tanto se quedó ahí sentado cruzado de brazos mirando a todos lados buscando si había cosas aun en desorden.

Una hora entera había pasado e Italia no aparecía, Alemania se removió incomodo en el sillón mirando por quinceava vez el reloj de péndulo en la pared, ya era una hora y veinte minutos exactamente desde que llegó; soltó un resoplido y se levantó llegando a la conclusión de que su amigo tal vez en realidad estaba dormido en su habitación puesto que era la hora de la siesta aunque no pensaba que el castaño de verdad tomara la siesta sabiendo que él estaba en Venecia desde la noche anterior pero aun así no perdía nada verificando.

Subió las escaleras y caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Italia sin molestarse en tocar antes pensando que si su amigo estaba dormido entonces no quería despertarlo. Entró con sigilo recorriendo la mirada por la habitación reparando en la cama vacía, hasta que después sus ojos se fijaron en el espejo de cuerpo completo en donde había alguien mirándose y dándole la espalda.

Alemania por un momento creyó que era Romano quien estaba mirándose al espejo gracias al cabello obscuro, sin embargo cuando reparó en el reflejo que mostraba el cristal se dio cuenta de que era Italia aunque se veía muy diferente no solo porque su cabello y ojos parecían tener un tono más opaco, había otra cosa en él.

-¿Italia?- se atrevió a llamarlo y tras unos cuantos segundos la persona pasó parsimoniosamente sus ojos del espejo al rubio sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro.

-_Germania- _dijo este arrastrando las palabras acentuando ese acento italiano. Al escuchar su nombre Alemania no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío por la manera en que fue pronunciado, podía jurar que había sido casi con desprecio.

-Italia… ¿Por qué estás vestido así?- preguntó el rubio señalando el uniforme militar marrón que el italiano usaba pero este no se dignó a contestar, volvió a verse al espejo y pasó la mano por la superficie de este para luego encarar otra vez al germano.

-La pregunta que deberías hacer es ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- dijo el castaño echando una última mirada al espejo acercándose al alemán que no parecía entender y solo veía al otro dando pasos firmes y lentos hasta quedar frente a él mirándolo directo a los ojos dibujando una expresión de extrañeza en su rostro.

Italia frunció un poco el ceño al tiempo que clavaba sus ojos ámbar en los celestes de Alemania, soltó lo que pareció un gruñido moviendo su boca y mostrando uno de sus caninos al hacerlo.

-Tú no eres Alemania- declaró firmemente a pesar de tener a la nación frente a él.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó confundido el alemán que ahora que tenía más de cerca a Italia la idea de que era una persona completamente diferente se reafirmó aunque tampoco podía decir que era Romano, ni siquiera él tenía esa… mirada.

-No… eres… Alemania- repitió pausadamente el italiano respirando profundamente como si estuviera intentando calmarse al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la frente tratando de pensar.

-Creo que algo raro te está pasando, claro que soy Alemania- dijo el rubio sin entender porque Italia seguía negando con su cabeza.

Aun con la mano en la frente el castaño iba por toda la habitación murmurando cosas en su propio idioma hasta detenerse frente a un pequeño escritorio, se apoyó en la silla que estaba enfrente de la mesa.

-Te estoy diciendo que tú…- comenzó a decir Italia de nuevo arrastrando la voz hablando en un tono bajo -¡No eres Alemania!- gritó finalmente alzando la silla y propinándole un brutal golpe con ella a Alemania.

La silla se rompió y cayó hecha pedazos junto con las astillas que algunas se enterraron en la piel del alemán que gracias al repentino golpe también fue a dar la piso.

-No eres Alemania, no eres _mi Germania-_ dijo Italia empezando a patearlo sin darle oportunidad a levantarse.

-¿Dónde está Alemania?- preguntaba mientras le daba de patadas al ojiazul mientras que este intentaba defenderse sintiendo la suela de las botas darle en el estómago, la espalda, los riñones, el hígado y algún par de veces en la cara, era como Italia estuviera ensañado en provocarle dolor.

-¡Ya te dije que yo soy Alemania! ¡Detente!- gritó el germano y casi como por obra de magia el italiano así lo hizo pero en lugar de ayudarle a levantarse para luego sentarse a conversar calmadamente, Italia lo tomó por el cabello casi arrastrándolo por el suelo con una fuerza que el alemán definitivamente no conocía, este lo levantó obligándolo a sentarse en la cama no sin antes darle un tremendo puñetazo en la nariz que hizo que la piel del puente se le abriera y empezara a sangrar.

En medio de su aturdimiento Alemania no tuvo tiempo de detener a Italia cuando este se sentó en su regazo de frente a él y con el filo de un cuchillo presionándole la garganta.

-Te lo voy a preguntar de manera más sencilla para que puedas entender- comenzó a decir Italia respirando aun con agitación pegando todavía más la hoja del cuchillo contra la piel del germano provocándole un ligero corte

-¿Dónde está Alemania?- preguntó de nuevo acercando su rostro al del rubio pegando la punta de sus narices mirando con esos ojos extraños al otro que sentía el punzar de su nariz y de todo su cuerpo.

-Ya te dije que yo soy Alemania- dijo el alemán sosteniéndole la mirada a ese bizarro Italia que de pronto soltó un irritante chillido mientras se halaba el cabello desesperadamente amenazando con arrancarlo en cualquier momento.

-¡¿Dónde está Alemania?! Mi Alemania… ¿Dónde está? No quiero…- Italia decía desesperado aun jalando su cabello sin dejar de amenazar al germano y tomando aire para seguir hablando –No quiero tener que llenar este lugar de sangre así que dime exactamente dónde está mi Alemania antes de que te abra la garganta y te saque las palabras por la fuerza- le amenazó haciendo el corte más profundo provocando que la sangre empezara a escurrirle por el cuello manchando su camisa.

-Estoy enfrente de ti maldita sea ¿qué no me ves?- dijo desesperado el alemán viendo como Italia se dejaba en paz el cabello y como si sufriera algún tipo de trastorno de personalidad, el castaño retomaba su gesto estoico y frío.

-Entonces contéstame ¿Dónde está tu Italia?- le preguntó usando la hoja del cuchillo para obligarle a lazar la barbilla clavando sus ojos obscuro en los celestes del rubio manteniéndose inexpresivo mientras veía la cara confundida de Alemania el cual de pronto sintió como el brazo libre de Italia lo rodeaba en una especie de abrazo y le hablaba al oído.

-Yo no soy tu Italia de la misma manera que tú no eres mi Alemania dime dónde está el otro antes de que se termine de agotar mi paciencia- le preguntó mordiéndole la oreja tan fuerte que también la hizo sangrar y Alemania soltó un alarido de dolor al tiempo que el castaño se lamía el labio inferior que tenía un rastro de sangre.

-Vamos… dime ¿O es que acaso quieres tomar el lugar de _Germania_? De ser así tendré que empezar a dejar ciertas marcas en ti- dijo con un intento de risa que más bien pareció un sonido gutural que salía de su garganta, pasando el cuchillo de la barbilla de Alemania a su mejilla haciéndole un corte profundo que hizo que la cara del alemán se llenara de sangre en un momento.

Italia soltó un leve gemido de placer al ver la sangre y lamió la herida provocándole cierto escozor a Alemania quien quiso quitarse de encima de un empujón al italiano pero este se afianzó bien a Alemania.

-Puedo seguir haciendo esto todo el día sin cansarme- le susurró de nuevo en aquella voz monótona y fría buscando otro lugar para cortar.

-Creo que sé dónde está- dijo Alemania antes de que Italia le hiciera un corte en el brazo. El castaño volteó a ver al rubio con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

-¿Lo ves? No era algo tan difícil de decir- se burló Italia levantándose de encima de Alemania dándole la espalda confiadamente.

-Si intentas algo te voy a drenar la sangre, se la voy a dar a beber a tu Italia y luego lo mató a él… piensa bien antes de actuar- le amenazó volteando a verlo de reojo fulminándolo con la mirada.

Alemania tragó saliva rezando a todos los cielos que Italia se hubiese distraído en el camino y no hubiera ido a su hotel pues justo como ese extraño tipo acababa de decirle, estaba pensando muy bien antes de actuar, tenía que estar un paso adelante de ese psicópata antes de intentar detenerlo.

Ambas naciones salieron de ahí, Alemania dejaba un rastro de sangre por donde iba caminando, cerró la puerta de la habitación de Italia sin volver a reparar en el espejo de cuerpo completo que parecía estar reflejando algo que para nada se veía en el cuarto, las sombras llenaban el cristal y parecían desesperadas por salir.

Y así como nadie parecía estar dándose cuenta de las cosas extrañas que sucedían en el espejo, Francia el cual estaba en Londres, llegaba a su _suite_ en el hotel cargando algunos víveres entre los que estaba una costosa botella de vino. Tarareando alguna melodía el elegante francés iba por la nada humilde cocina de su _suite _dejando cada cosa en su lugar, cortando un pedazo de queso llevándoselo a la boca y destapando la botella de vino para acompañar el aperitivo; sirvió la bebida en una copa que llenó a la mitad, la meneó un poco y la pasó por su nariz catando el aroma del alcohol en un ritual que siempre practicaba antes de degustar el vino hasta darle un trago mientras caminaba hasta la sala en donde sus pies chocaron con algunas cuantas botellas vacías de champagne y también vino, como si alguien acabara de asaltar alguna cava.

-¿Pero qué es esto?- preguntó viendo el caminito de botellas vacías que daban hasta la sala en donde estaba alguien recostado con los brazos cubriéndole la cara, las cortinas cerradas para evitar el paso de la luz y un penetrante olor a alcohol y tabaco se mezclaba en el lugar.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo entraste aquí?- preguntó indignado el francés acercándose a la sala escuchando los quejidos del intruso que aun con los brazos en la cara se removió en el sillón.

-No hables tan alto, tengo resaca- le recriminó el hombre que para sorpresa del galo, le habló en un perfecto francés.

-¡Largo de aquí! Esta es mi habitación- le ordenó Francis ignorando el hecho de que esa persona era tal vez un compatriota.

Removiéndose una segunda vez en el mueble, el extraño por fin se quitó los brazos de la cara dejando ver una larga melena rubia, algunos mechones de aquel descuidado y sucio cabello se posaban en su rostro demacrado que tenía unos ojos azules opacos, unas marcadas ojeras y una barba que daba la impresión que aquel hombre llevaba días sin afeitarse aunque lo realmente chocante era el hecho de que a pesar de aquella imagen desastrosa, ese hombre era la copia fiel de Francia el cual retrocedió soltando gritito apenas le vio la cara al desconocido.

-¿Qu… quién eres tú?- preguntó asustado Francia aun retrocediendo viendo con algo parecido al asco al hombre que se incorporaba revolviéndose el ya de por si despeinado cabello y entre las hebras rubias se alcanzaban a ver sus ojos enrojecidos tal vez por la bebida, fijándose en los de Francia que eran de un azul más brillante.

-Te acabo de decir que no hables tan fuerte, la cabeza me está matando- decía con voz áspera, tosiendo un poco y levantándose sacando del bolsillo interior de su saco un paquete de cigarrillos, tomó uno con la boca y sacando ahora un encendedor lo prendió dándole una larga calada, exhaló el humo junto con un suspiro fijando de nuevo aquel par de ojos vacíos en Francia que estaba horrorizado por verse a sí mismo en condiciones tan lamentables.

-No me importa tu maldita resaca, te estoy preguntando quien eres ¡Contesta! ¡¿Por qué eres tan parecido a mí?!- el galo exigió una respuesta alzando la voz viendo la cara de dolor que su contraparte ponía, incluso se masajeó las sienes soltando quejidos caminando hasta la mesa de centro que estaba en la salita; daba traspiés como si aún estuviera ebrio y rozó la boca de la botella asegurándose que era lo que estaba buscando, la tomó y con la misma torpeza fue hasta Francia que veía como este se acercaba clavando aquel par de ojos en él… una mirada que parecía estar hueca sin nada en su interior.

-La mayor parte del tiempo soy un tipo tranquilo, a diferencia del loco de Inglaterra o del imbécil de Estados Unidos no me gusta meterme con nadie… pero hay una cosa que hace que eso cambie y justo acabas de hacer esa cosa- le decía con la lengua adormecida y esa voz que parecía que tenía una lija en la garganta.

El indignado Francia estaba a punto de espetar lo poca cosa que aquello le importaba pero apenas se disponía a hablar ese otro Francia lo golpeó en la cara con la botella haciendo que esta se rompiera apenas chocó con su rostro, los vidrios salieron volando y otros le flagelaron la piel de la cara.

-¡Te dije que te callaras!- le gritó su contraparte mientras Francia se llevaba con pánico la mano a la cara sintiendo la sangre brotar de los muchos cortes que tenía gracias al vidrio.

-¡Mi cara! ¡Mi hermoso rostro!- chillaba el galo viendo como el sangrado no se detenía y pronto su mano se pintaba por completo de rojo.

-Y sigues hablando… ¿Por qué es tan difícil entender que quiero un poco de silencio?- preguntó el otro Francia entre gruñidos pretendiendo terminar de romper el resto de la botella en la cara del rubio sin embargo este se preparó y fue más rápido cuando él mismo tomó una de las muchas botellas regadas por ahí y golpeó con ella a su atacante en la cabeza.

-¡Nadie se mete con mi cara!- recriminó Francia al que también las puntas de su cabello se teñían de escarlata cuando rozaban con sus heridas.

El intruso dio un par de traspiés quejándose con groserías y maldiciones sintiendo la piel de su cuero cabelludo abriendose y al igual que el otro Francia, su cabello pasaba de rubio a rojo.

-No debiste hacerlo… en serio no debiste hacer eso- decía el hombre que se quitaba el cigarrillo de la boca de nuevo para enfocar su vista borrosa en Francis que siguió con lo que quedaba de la botella en la mano; para cuando se dio cuenta su bizarra copia lo estaba embistiendo y lo sometía contra el piso obligándole a echar la cabeza hacía atrás jalándole el cabello.

-¿Tanto te importa tu cara afeminada? Entonces esto te va a encantar- le dijo su copia intentando acercar el cigarro al rostro de Francia mientras este intentaba zafarse dándole de patadas y puñetazos pero el otro parecía inmune a cualquier ataque.

-Lindos ojos _mon amour_- le dijo en un tono extraño acercando la puntita incandescente del cigarrillo al ojo de Francia provocando que la nación quisiera arrastrarse por el piso para así escapar de su victimario pero el hombre lo tenía bien agarrado y apoyaba su peso entero sobre el cuerpo de Francia el cual soltó un escalofriante grito de dolor que llenó por completo la habitación y se alcanzó a escuchar más allá.

El grotesco Francia dibujó una sonrisa torcida en sus labios sintiendo las manos de su contraparte queriéndolo alejar débilmente en esfuerzos patéticos, soltando aun quejidos lastimeros de dolor.

-Créeme cuando te digo que esto no me agrada pero no me escuchaste la primera vez- decía arrojando lejos el cigarrillo casi consumido, mientras que con una mano aun sostenía a Francia con la otra buscaba alguna botella medio llena que se llevó a los labios y le dio un largo trago dejando que un poco de vino escurriera por las comisuras de su boca.

-Ahora tengo que ponerte a dormir para que dejes de molestar y yo también pueda dormir antes de que me reviente la cabeza- dijo limpiándose con el antebrazo los restos de vino que ya escurrían por su barbilla. –Entonces ¿Seguimos con el otro ojo?-

Francia no era el único que pasaba por esto, ni tampoco el único que tenía raros visitantes que salían del espejo e Italia Veneciano recién conocía a uno de esos visitantes.

El italiano aquel día había salido muy animado de casa dispuesto a darle una enorme sorpresa a Alemania que tal vez ya se esperaba algo como una visita casual de Italia, después un paseo por la ciudad, en la noche seguramente en góndola para admirar el cielo italiano y rematar con una cena en casa del castaño como solían hacer cuando Alemania visitaba su casa.

Así que ahí estaba Italia yendo camino al hotel de Alemania sabiendo exactamente en qué habitación estaba, entró a toda velocidad impaciente por ver a su querido amigo ignorando de paso a la recepcionista que estaba a punto de decirle algo lo cual evidentemente no le importó a Italia el cual apretó desesperadamente los botones del ascensor pero este tardó demasiado en llegar así que optó por la escalera de emergencia la cual subió peldaño a peldaño animado, aunque para cuando llegó al quinto pispo ese ánimo ya empezaba a convertirse en cansancio. Finalmente en el sexto piso tuvo que recargarse en una pared para tomar aire aunque apenas vio la puerta con el número de la habitación de Alemania su emoción volvió a embargarlo y rápidamente fue hasta la puerta abriendo con la llave que había tomado mientras la recepcionista intentaba decirle aquella cosa que no escuchó nunca.

-_Benvenuti Germania!- _exclamó Italia entrando de pronto al cuarto casi yéndose de boca por la velocidad a la que iba y esperando seguramente un regaño por parte del germano por interrumpir de esa manera sin embargo lo único que alcanzó a ver fue a Alemania dando lo que parecía ser un saltito y poniendo sus brazos frente a él como si estuviera protegiéndose de algo.

-¿Alemania?- preguntó Italia al ver tan extraña acción por parte del rubio que bajó un poco sus brazos pero no del todo, en su rostro tenía una expresión de sospecha y entrecerraba sus ojos examinando con la mirada a Italia.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Llegas con esa vocecita ñoña sin aventar cuchillos o quererme volar la cabeza?- preguntó Alemania frunciendo el ceño, Italia ladeó la cabeza confundido por este comentario.

-Ve~ ¿Por qué haría eso?- preguntó el inocente Italia caminando hasta el rubio y este inmediatamente retrocedió casi por instinto.

-Deja de actuar así me estás provocando escalofríos ¿Qué mierda te pasa?- decía el alemán descolocando por completo a Italia por haber escuchado al germano decir una grosería.

-A mí no me pasa nada… ¿Qué te pasa a ti?- preguntó esta vez Italia acercándose aún más a Alemania extendiendo sus ambos para tocar al más alto que en un movimiento de reflejo le dio una patada directo en el estómago aventándolo lejos.

-¡No te me acerques!- le ordenó escuchando al castaño toser y jadear intentando recuperar el aire mientras se abrazaba el estómago y algunas lagrimitas salían de sus ojos por el golpe.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó Italia llorando y aun respirando con dificultad frotando su estómago, mirando con miedo a Alemania al cual ahora visto más de cerca se veía un poco diferente.

Tenía una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su mejilla justo en su pómulo y otras tres en su brazo derecho y sus ojos… sus ojos no eran de ese acostumbrado azul celeste que tanto le gustaba a Italia, estos tenían un tono violáceo que lo miraban con frialdad.

-Estás… ¿Llorando?- dijo el germano con repulsión viendo las lágrimas de Italia desbordándose por sus ojos y mojarle las mejillas mientras seguía lloriqueando como un niñito por la patada. Sin importarle realmente el dolor de Italia, Alemania se acercó a él que seguía en el piso sollozando y lo examinó con la mirada dibujando una media sonrisa en sus labios riendo de manera extraña.

-Tú eres el otro Italia, pero que sorpresa- dijo Alemania poniendo su pie sobre la cara del castaño obligando a este a ponerse contra el piso escuchando sus grititos de dolor.

-Alemania ¿Qué haces? Déjame- lloraba Italia intentando quitarse la pesada bota de encima escuchando una risotada grave por parte del rubio que parecía estar divirtiéndose haciendo aquello.

-No pensé que fueran tan parecidos, si el imbécil de Romano estuviera aquí podría jurar que son trillizos- comentó soltando otra larga risotada mirando con total desprecio al castaño -Italia, pero que patético te vez llorando aunque a decir verdad… me agrada…- dijo quitando por fin su pie de la cara de la nación que ahora tenía la mejilla roja y con las marcas de la suela de la bota del alemán en ella.

Aun en el piso Italia petrificado de miedo vio como Alemania se ponía sobre él y lo tomaba por la cara con una sola mano enterrando sus dedos en sus mejillas alzándole el rostro con más fuerza de la necesaria; el castaño aun lloraba, sus ojos almendra estaban cristalinos y sus mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo de llorar además de que su labio inferior temblaba por el miedo que aquella persona le provocaba.

-Nunca en mi vida hubiera llegado a siquiera imaginar que vería esta expresión en la cara del bastardo Italia… ¿Ese tipo puede ser así de lindo?- decía en susurros como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo aun tomando a Italia por la cara haciéndolo voltear a cada lado para verlo mejor hasta que de nuevo lo puso frente a él sintiendo el temblor de este bajo su cuerpo, escuchando los quedos sollozos acompañados por unos cuantos "ve~".

-Bueno Italia Veneciano, déjame decirte que no todos los días tengo la oportunidad de tenerte en estas condiciones, quiero decir, tan sumiso y obediente así que tengo que aprovechar antes de que ese maldito llegue queriéndome matar como acostumbre por lo tanto, vamos a pasarla bien un rato- Alemania soltó una risa profunda cuando notó la mirada asustada de Italia y como de sus ojos salían más lágrimas en el momento en que sintió la mano enguantada del germano colándose bajo su camisa.

El italiano gritó y se retorció tratando de evitar el contacto a pesar de seguir siendo sometido por el rubio al cual en un movimiento desesperado logró darle un rodillazo en el hígado que lo hizo soltarlo el tiempo suficiente para que Italia gateara unos metros lejos de él aunque cuando estaba a punto de levantarse Alemania lo agarró por el tobillo y jaló su pie haciendo caer al castaño de cara al piso.

-De ser tú, yo no volvería a hacer eso- le amenazó el germano e Italia se inmovilizó al percibir en su nuca el frío cañón de un revolver.

-Alemania… detente por favor- pidió el castaño con la voz temblorosa aun con el cañón del arma presionando contra su piel.

-Creo que te equivocas de persona; aunque si te sirve para quedarte en paz puedes cerrar los ojos e imaginar que soy ese otro Alemania, después de todo somos casi lo mismo- le susurró con su voz profunda. Sin dejar de amenazar al moreno le pasó de manera gentil (o un intento de gentileza) la mano por el cabello tocando deliberadamente el rizo travieso que sobresalía de su cabeza provocando que Italia reprimiera un gemido involuntario.

-Al parecer tú también tienes esto en común con el otro Italia- dijo burlonamente enredando el rulo en su dedo y jalándolo lentamente al desenroscarlo provocando un estremecimiento en el italiano al que se le pusieron las mejillas coloradas a medida que el rubio seguía jugando con su rizo.

De un solo movimiento Alemania volteó a Italia ahora poniéndolo boca arriba sin quitársele de encima; la nación italiana tenía la respiración acelerada, la cara roja y los ojos llorosos además de que la temperatura de su cuerpo se había elevado considerablemente.

-Esta carita vale oro- murmuró pasando el cañón del arma por la frente del moreno haciendo a un lado su flequillo, bajó por su mejilla y luego rozó sus labios con el metal para después descender hasta la barbilla del joven alzándole un poco la cara quedando más cerca el uno del otro.

-Entonces ¿Qué te parece si empiezas a cerrar los ojos? No me obligues a usar esto- dijo posicionando su dedo en el gatillo haciendo obedecer a Italia el cual rezó mentalmente para que alguien fuera a salvarlo a pesar de que en otros lados la situación era igual; como por ejemplo en el hotel en el centro de Londres donde se hospedaba Rusia.

La enorme nación se había levantado temprano aquel día y antes de empezar cualquier otra actividad telefoneó a China quien sabía también estaba en alguna de sus casas de campo en Londres y quería saber si tendría tiempo para desayunar juntos obviamente sin la molesta presencia de Francia, Estados Unidos o el mismo Inglaterra. El ruso tomó animado el teléfono, luciendo su sonrisa inocentona de siempre y un poco más alegre que de costumbre, marcó el número que tenía anotado en un papelito arrugado y mientras esperaba a que China atendiera alzó su bufanda cubriendo la mitad de su rostro tras la prenda tal vez para sofocar algunas risitas traviesas que le provocaba la emoción de desayunar con el chino.

Tras unos minutos finalmente la voz del asiático le contestó.

-Buenos días China, habla Rusia ¿Llamo en mal momento?- preguntó el ojivioleta paseando por su habitación escuchando a un incómodo asiático al otro lado de la línea aunque el europeo intentaba hacer caso omiso de este detalle.

-Me preguntaba si tendrías tiempo de salir a desayunar y dar una vuelta por la ciudad antes de ir a la junta con Inglaterra- decía mientras sostenía con una mano el teléfono y con la otra le quitaba algunas pelusas a su bufanda esperando la respuesta del moreno que estaba dándole pretextos baratos para no ir a su encuentro.

-Entonces si no puedes ir a desayunar ¿Te parece si vamos a almorzar? Francia me recomendó un buen lugar, tal vez te guste porque me dijo que sirven muchos tipos de té y tengo entendido que a ti te gusta mucho el té- seguía insistiendo escuchando al dubitativo China desde el auricular.

Rusia rió con su acostumbrado tono infantil mientras rodaba los ojos escuchando todavía los mil y un pretextos del chino.

-China, empiezo a creer que solo estás dándome largas para no verme así que me estás obligando a secuestrarte después de la reunión y no importa cuánto reclames- decía Rusia separando un poco el teléfono de su oreja al tiempo que China empezaba a gritar muchas cosas que solo hicieron reír al ojivioleta el cual antes de seguir con la extraña conversación, escuchó un estruendo venir del baño.

-Lo siento China, te llamo después- dijo colgando sin darle oportunidad al chino de reclamar.

Cautelosamente el ruso se acercó con pasos sigilosos hasta el baño escuchando lo que parecía ser una respiración desacompasada por lo tanto con el mismo sigilo con el que se había acercado, puso su mano en la perilla y abrió lentamente la puerta apenas dejando un resquicio para asomarse alcanzando a ver en el piso el espejo que estaba colgado sobre el lavamanos, ahora hecho añicos en el azulejo, a un lado de los pedazos estaba parada una persona que llevaba un largo abrigo negro con detalles en rojo… mejor dicho y para ser más exacto, era el mismo abrigo que Rusia solía usar pero con los colores diferentes, también llevaba la misma larga bufanda sin embargo esta estaba raída y sucia en los extremos. Rusia vio con sorpresa bien disimulada que la persona que estaba ahí aun con un par de pedazos de cristal en las manos, era idéntico a él pero con la cara más pálida, casi un color que le daba una imagen enfermiza además de que los ojos violeta que a veces solían brillar con un toque malicioso, en el rostro de aquel hombre parecían perder todo asomo de vida y solo parecían un par de canicas incrustadas en sus cuencas para simular un par de ojos.

-¿Se puede saber quién eres tú?- preguntó Rusia sonriente abriendo por completo la puerta viendo al hombre que para su consternación, también era de la misma estatura o eso se podía calcular si el desconocido no estuviera encorvado.

El extraño pasó su mirada del espejo hecho añicos a Rusia, clavó sus ojos muertos en los de la nación que se mantenía sonriente a pesar de la inusual situación pues no todos los días te encuentras con un clon tuyo y demacrado.

-Soy tú- contestó con voz baja y suave el otro Rusia acuclillándose frente al cristal roto y mirando su reflejo en los pedazos de este dando la impresión de que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento por la expresión de tristeza que dibujó en su rostro al verse a sí mismo en el espejo.

-No entiendo- comentó Rusia metiendo una mano a su abrigo procurando que su copia no se diera cuenta de esta acción.

-Soy tú yo del espejo… el que se la pasa ahí encerrado mientras tú estás aquí disfrutando de este mundo que parece tan divertido. Ah… que envidia poder vivir aquí y no tener que estar en ese otro lugar ¿Por qué tú si puedes vivir aquí? No es justo- decía lánguidamente el otro Rusia jugando con los pedazos del cristal moviéndolos con su dedo índice queriendo unir de nuevo los fragmentos como si estuviera armando un rompecabezas.

-Lo siento pero sigo sin entender muy bien a que te refieres- volvió a decir Rusia viendo como los ojos de esa otra persona volteaban a verlo de nuevo moviéndose lentamente hacía su dirección mientras que este tomaba entre su mano enguantada un pedazo de cristal.

-Me refiero a que yo quiero quedarme aquí- contestó su contraparte y en un movimiento que Rusia no pudo anticipar este casi se le fue encima con un cristal en la mano tratando de cortarle alguna parte del cuerpo sin embargo Rusia sacó justo a tiempo esa extraña tubería que solía llevar siempre con él, golpeándole la muñeca escuchando como algo se rompía pero que le hizo soltar el cristal.

El bizarro Rusia soltó un quejido tomando su muñeca que estaba doblada en un ángulo anormal.

-Lo siento pero es peligroso jugar con vidrios rotos- dijo el ojivioleta sonriendo y riendo de manera inocente como siempre al mismo tiempo que el otro empezaba a respirar con mas rapidez y parecía estar sollozando aunque sus ojos no sacaran ni un solo rastro de lágrimas.

-¡No es justo no es justo no es justo! ¡Quiero quedarme aquí, tú tienes que irte!- decía el hombre que había salido del espejo ignorando su mano herida y sacando de su propio abrigo una tubería oxidada con manchas marrones que no eran precisamente de óxido, empezando a estocar al otro que se defendía de cada golpe violento y desenfrenado.

A pesar de estar en una situación de riesgo Rusia no perdió su gesto risueño, bloqueaba los golpes de la otra tubería viendo como estas producían chispas cuando los metales chocaban lo que parecía alimentar la desesperación de su rival que seguía gritándole que no debería estar en aquel lugar.

-Para ser yo tienes una pésima actitud y los niños mal portados necesitan un correctivo- dijo el ruso tomando con su mano la tubería del contrario y dándole un golpe certero justo en las costillas sabiendo que aquello no le dejaría nada más un moretón. Su rival cayó de rodillas soltando algunos cuantos alaridos de dolor y quejas contra el ruso.

-No sé de qué me hablas pero si yo estoy aquí es por una razón así que se un buen chico y vuelve a donde perteneces; tengo una reunión importante en un rato y no puedo llegar tarde ¿entendido?- dijo sin haber borrado su gesto ingenuo pero perturbador en ningún momento viendo como el otro aun arrodillado en el piso se mecía abrazándose a si mismo junto con sus costillas que parecían rotas al igual que su muñeca.

En una acción muy tonta por parte de Rusia, le dio la espalda al otro el cual aun con esos ojos ausentes palpaba el piso buscando el pedazo de cristal que minutos antes se le había caído hasta que lo encontró, como pudo aguantó el dolor de su costado y se levantó alcanzó a Rusia y le encajó el cristal por la espalda.

-No puedo permitir que sigas aquí más tiempo, yo quiero tomar tu lugar- le dijo con la voz temblorosa retorciendo el pedazo de vidrió que seguía encajado en la nación quien volteó a verlo.

-Atacando por la espalda… que sucio- dijo Rusia sintiendo el dolor punzante y luego otra oleada de dolor cuando su copia desencajó el cristal y lo enterró de nuevo esta vez más cerca de su columna haciendo el que hasta la vista se le nublara pero no perdió el conocimiento.

La enorme nación dio un par de traspiés hacía adelante, sintió como incluso el aire se le escapó de los pulmones y como el cristal daba vueltas de manera espantosa dentro de su cuerpo tocando nervios que hacían que las piernas le temblaran y amenazaran a ceder ante su peso, sin embargo en un reflejo para defenderse soltó un brutal codazo hacía atrás golpeándole en la cara a su otro yo justo en la boca rompiéndole un par de dientes que lo hicieron escupir sangre y aturdirlo un momento, sin darle oportunidad a recuperarse hizo uso de su arma de metal y lo golpeó en la cabeza aunque tambaleándose gracias a la herida recién hecha.

-Si quieres tomar mi lugar primero vas a tener que matarme- le dijo Rusia en medio de respiraciones pesadas, con un sudor frío mojándole la espalda y nauseas provocadas por el dolor tan intenso que sentía.

-Ese no es ningún problema- dijo entonces la otra persona que se incorporaba encarándolo, su rostro estaba lleno de sangre gracias a toda la que le escurría de la cabeza donde antes había sido golpeado, tenía un par de costillas rotas, una muñeca fracturada y tal vez una contusión pero aun con ello iba por su tubería y la tomaba como si no acabara de recibir daño alguno e iba hasta donde Rusia luchaba por mantenerse en pie.

-Voy a hacer lo que sea para quedarme aquí así tenga que sacarte las entrañas y torturarte hasta que ya no respires ¡No me iré!- decía desesperadamente el otro ojivioleta abriendo aún más sus ojos y estos por fin tomaban lo que parecía un intento de brillo aunque era uno que no auguraba nada bueno pues sin perder más el tiempo se abalanzó a golpes hasta Rusia que con lo que tenía de fuerza intentaba bloquearlos sin embargo algunos lograban darle.

-Hare que tú te vayas, esta será mi casa… ya lo verás- dijo mientras llenaba de cardenales y hematomas a Rusia que sentía como cada golpe de la tubería de metal se multiplicaba por cien y lo obligaban a buscar escapar sin embargo el otro estaba ensañado con seguir golpeándolo sin piedad.

-Solo habrá un Rusia y definitivamente no vas a ser tú- declaró empezando a reír quedamente, su cara parecía dibujar una expresión de tristeza, las risas tétricas que salían de su boca eran forzadas y la mueca supuestamente feliz era tan solo la grotesca imitación de una cara sonriente.

Rusia, como pocas veces (muy pocas veces) en su vida… sintió el miedo apoderarse de él.

Y en otros lugares, para cierta pareja, su propia pesadilla estaba a punto de empezar. En Nápoles, al sur de Italia, Italia Romano y España yacían en la cama del primero después de haber pasado una noche en vela pues no se quedaron charlando precisamente; España dormía desnudo casi encima de Romano el cual se removía entre sueños intentando quitarse aquel peso que no le dejaba respirar bien, el italiano soltó una serie de maldiciones estando medio dormido hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos encontrándose con el español plácidamente dormido sobre su pecho.

-¡Quítate!- le ordenó tratando de empujarlo lejos de él pero España solo se acurrucaba acomodándose mejor en el cuerpo del castaño.

-Déjame quedarme así un rato más, no seas malo Roma- decía con voz empalagosa España abrazándose aún más al italiano que se retorcía como lombriz en sal para zafarse del ojiverde el cual solo reía como bobo.

-Aléjate de mí, tengo calor y tú solo lo empeoras- se quejaba Romano desistiendo de sus intentos de lucha viendo como su pareja sonreía de manera extraña y se incorporaba para dejar su rostro a la misma altura que la el otro castaño.-Roma ¿Estás insinuando que quieres hacerlo de nuevo?- le preguntó con voz pícara ahora restregando su cuerpo con el del italiano que también estaba desnudo haciendo que este se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

-Cla… claro que no pervertido de mierda, solo quiero que te quites de encima- dijo atropelladamente haciendo reír a España que lo miró con ternura y le alzó el flequillo dándole un pequeño beso en la frente, luego en la nariz y finalmente otro en los labios que en lugar de terminar en un simple choque de bocas se convirtió en un beso profundo.

Romano lentamente rodeó con sus manos la espalda tibia de España pretendiendo acércalo mas a él sin embargo el hispano dio un saltito separándose bruscamente del sureño.

-¡Gelato!- dijo entonces España.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Romano molesto pues le acababa de cortar la inspiración para seguir con lo que habían empezado en la noche.

-Hay gelato en el refrigerador, lo compré ayer, lo traeré para que te refresques- contestó el español dándole un beso rápido en la boca a Romano, se levantó de la cama y buscó entre las montañitas de ropa, sus interiores encontrándolos botados hasta una esquina de la habitación; se puso rápidamente los boxers y salió del cuarto para ir a buscar el gelato dejando a Romano en la cama maldiciéndolo en voz baja por su nula capacidad para leer el ambiente.

El italiano se volvió a acomodar en el colchón, golpeó su almohada un par de veces para apoyar cómodamente su cabeza y esperar al bastardo con el postre. A penas pasaron unos segundos en los que Romano cerró los ojos y empezó a escuchar ruidos raros en la habitación, como de metal siendo arrastrado por el piso; el castaño entreabrió los ojos pensando que se trataba de España pero no vio a nadie, aun así se giró en la cama buscando la fuente del ruido.

En solo cuestión de unos instantes, la cara de Romano palideció al ver en el espejo del tocador como de este salía una persona, para horror de Romano este no era otro más que España pero lo que horrorizo realmente al sureño fue el hecho de que ese España se parecía mucho con el que vivió siglos atrás… el conquistador de ojos afilados y salvajes, cabello medianamente largo sujeto en una coleta y una enorme alabarda la cual arrastraba desde dentro del espejo.

El italiano se quedó mudo e inmóvil unos segundos; al recuperar el habla y el control de su cuerpo quiso bajar de la cama y escapar.

-¡España!- le gritó al que era su pareja sin embargo cuando iba a poner un pie en el piso sintió un jalón en su hombro que lo hizo hacía atrás, después la alabarda presionando contra su garganta con mucha fuerza.

-Aquí estoy ¿O será que estás llamando al otro?- preguntó España con una peculiar voz gutural haciendo presión con su arma cortándole la respiración a Romano que luchaba por respirar.

-¿Acaso crees que no te he estado observando? Comportándote como una puta con ese idiota inútil- decía el ojiverde evitando las manos de Romano que en medio de su asfixia intentaba rasguñar la cara de su oponente, pasando a sus brazos para obligarlo a soltarlo pero era en vano.

-¿Qué tiene él que te gusta tanto? ¿Es por cómo te toca… y como te hace gemir como si fueras una perra?- preguntaba ese despiadado España que hacía más presión con su alabarda.

Romano luchaba ya no por zafarse del castaño sino por intentar tomar aire, los ojos le lagrimeaban y sentía la presión en su cuello, daba jadeos inútiles a medida que su cara pasaba de tener un color rojo a uno casi violeta; estaba al borde de la inconsciencia a pesar de su desesperación por querer tomar aire, mientras rasguñaba a España provocándole que los brazos le sangraran pero este ni siquiera se inmutaba y seguía insultándole hablándole al oído rozando sus labios contra la oreja de Romano que ya no podía más.

Los pulmones y el pecho entero le dolían, sus brazos perdían fuerza y se le adormecían, las lágrimas le salían por el dolor y por el pánico ¿Dónde diablos estaba España?

-¡Romano!- escuchó vagamente que alguien gritaba su nombre y luego la presión en su garganta se liberaba y daba una bocana tan grande de aire que tuvo que toser repetidas veces para volver a acostumbrarse a respirar.

España había llegado justo a tiempo tacleando a su contraparte contra la pared con tanta fuerza que incluso cuarteó el cemento.

-¡No te atrevas a volver a tocar a Romano!- gritó el ojiverde dándole un puñetazo en la cara al otro que lo hizo chocar de nuevo contra la pared. Un hilillo de sangre empezó a escurrir de la cien y la boca de aquel España salvaje, volteó lentamente hacía su otra versión y en sus ojos se podía ver un resplandor de ira, el ceño fruncido dejando ver una arruga marcada en el entrecejo como si todo el tiempo estuviera enojado.

El España que recién acababa de salir del espejo se limpió con el dorso de la mano la sangre que salía de su boca y sin esperar más embistió su alabarda contra el otro España quien logró esquivarla justo a tiempo, después de todo en algún tiempo esa fue su arma predilecta.

-¡Vete de aquí!- le gritó el ojiverde al italiano que aun intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-No te voy a dejar aquí- dijo con la voz forzada el castaño, tosiendo tras hablar pues tenía la garganta lastimada-

-¡Te digo que te vayas!- volvió a ordenarle España tropezando con la ropa, cayendo boca arriba en la cama en donde apenas por una distancia milimétrica pudo esquivar la filosa hoja de la alabarda que casi le rebana la mitad de la cara pero que no dejó vivo al colchón del que saltaron unos cuantos resortes. Su contraparte volvió a alzar el arma esta vez sin intenciones de fallar, al dejarla caer de nuevo España logró tomarla entre sus manos viendo con terror el filo que brillaba contra luz.

-¡Lárgate ya!- gritó España poniendo toda su fuerza para detener el arma mientras que el otro se relamía los labios apoyando su peso en ella para que el ojiverde cediera y pudiera cortarle por la mitad la cabeza.

Romano dio un saltito y maldiciéndose a si mismo salió del cuarto enredado con una sábana viendo por ultimo como España lograba patear en el estómago al otro mandándolo lejos pero este rápidamente se levantaba y de nuevo iba contra España, esta vez al blandir la alabarda logró cortarle el pecho en un corte que fue de un hombro a otro y de la herida empezó a brotar la sangre escurriendo por todo el abdomen moreno del ojiverde. Romano se asustó pero España apenas se quejó.

-Maldita sea España, más te vale no morirte- le dijo al castaño antes de salir ahora si del cuarto mientras que la contraparte seguía con aquella cara encolerizada, pasó su dedo por el filo del arma limpiando los rastros de sangre y lo lamió sin dejar de ver con rabia al otro España que respiraba acelerado sintiendo la sangre aun escurrir de su nueva herida e intentando sonreír.

-Ya escuchaste a Roma, no me puedo morir- dijo enderezando su espala esperando que el otro dijera algo pero este solo torció la boca dando a entender que le importaba un carajo lo que Romano dijera.

El italiano iba por el pasillo aun cubierto con la sábana, se detuvo en seco cuando un estruendo se escuchó desde la habitación y algunos gruñidos y gritos eran acompañados; el moreno tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no regresar sobre sus pasos e ir a ayudar a España pero sabía que era inútil… él era inútil.

-Maldición, maldición- dijo siguiendo con su camino llegando hasta el vestíbulo en donde por segunda vez se detuvo… no, aquello no podía estar pasando.

Del espejo que colgaba de una de las paredes, se veía salir un brazo, luego una pierna como si aquello en realidad fuera una ventana. Romano abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos en el momento en que la persona terminaba de salir del espejo, se limpiaba el saco blanco de manera casi obsesiva cuidando de no estar sucio y luego se acomodaba el cabello volteando a todos lados examinando el lugar hasta que su mirada chocó con la del sureño.

-¡_Vene_!- gritó con voz chillona y empalagosa la copia exacta de Romano el cual corrió hasta él y se le enganchó en un abrazo.

-_Venecito _¡Estás aquí también! Ah… que alegría querido hermanito y yo que estaba tan preocupado por ti- decía restregando su mejilla contra la de Romano que sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna al sentir a ese otro yo tan cerca.

-No me toques- espetó Romano queriendo separarse de su copia el cual parecía divertido confundiéndolo con Veneciano.

-_Vene_ no seas así- decía aun con esa vocecita empalagosa alzando la cara para verlo mejor y de un momento a otro su expresión cariñosa cambió a una muy sombría, frunció el entrecejo y sus ojos se tornaron peligrosos.

-Tú no eres Veneciano- dijo en un tono de voz bajo y enojado al percatarse de la confusión.

-¡Claro que no soy el idiota de Veneciano! ¿Estás ciego o qué?-

Ojalá Romano no hubiese dicho esto pues apenas terminó de hablar, lo que parecía ser su clon lo acorraló contra la pared de un solo empujón y al ver el moretón que este tenía en la garganta gracias al ataque anterior de España, aprovechó para volver a intentar estrangularlo.

-No insultes a mi lindo hermanito- le dijo ahorcándolo lastimando de nuevo la garganta de Romano que quiso quitarse de encima ahora a esa versión suya y bastante horrible de sí mismo.

-Odio que insulten a mi hermanito, no puedo permitir que alguien lo ofenda en mi presencia y menos si es una copia barata de mi quien lo hace- dijo haciendo el tono de su voz aún más sombrío mientras forcejeaba con Romano.

-Me gustaría sacarte los ojos y cortarte la lengua aquí mismo… oh… sería tan interesante hacerlo pero odio la sangre ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta quitar las manchas de la ropa? Es una tortura y hoy estoy vistiendo de blanco así que solo optaré por romperte el cuello y mantenerme limpio porque antes que nada tengo que cuidar mi imagen- explicó como si aquello fuera tan solo una charla casual, apretando el cuello de Romano haciendo que este se alzara de puntillas e intentara luchar contra sí mismo.

-¡Bastardo!- un grito que venía de la habitación se hizo escuchar, al instante el bizarro Romano soltó al otro buscando de donde venía la voz.

-España…- apenas alcanzó a llamar el italiano llevándose la mano al cuello doblemente lastimado mientras que su contraparte parecía asustarse.

-¿España? ¿España está aquí?- preguntaba realmente aterrado.

-Por supuesto que está aquí, hay un bastardo idéntico a él queriéndolo matar- contestó el moreno respirando con lentitud frotando su cuello amoratado.

-¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?!- chilló el otro sureño poniéndose las manos en la boca, estaba temblando e iba de un lado a otro murmurando cosas mientras que parecía estar a punto de ponerse a hiperventilar.

-Oh no, oh no…- decía acuclillándose y abrazándose a si mismo mientras se mecía intentando tranquilizarse.

-Oye… ¿Le tienes miedo a España?- preguntó Romano al ver como ese tipo cambiaba de actitud tan esporádicamente, como si tuviera algún tipo de trastorno de personalidad.

-Claro que no le tengo miedo…- contestó ahora mirando a su otro yo –le tengo pavor- agregó cerrando fuerte los ojos inhalando y exhalando para que así pudiera mantenerse tranquilo al mismo tiempo que a Romano le llegó una idea a la mente.

-Hace un momento me confundiste con Veneciano, tal vez ese tipo me confundió a mí contigo y pensó que eras tú el que estaba con mi España ¡Esta pelea no es más que una estúpida confusión!- dijo Romano a punto de ir a aclarar el malentendido pero apenas dio un par de pasos el otro Romano lo detuvo poniéndolo de nuevo contra la pared con un golpe seco y cubriéndole la boca y la nariz con una sola mano.

-No vayas a meter tu maldita nariz en sus asuntos, déjalo que descargue su ira o va a ser a mí al que le va a ir mal después- le advirtió pero el otro castaño se quitó la mano de un solo golpe.

-¿Y dejar que mate a España? Por supuesto que no, voy a resolver esto- dijo a punto de regresar a la habitación pero apenas acababa de dar un par de pasos, un golpe azotó su espalda y lo hizo caer de bruces.

-Deja que lo mate en paz entonces- dijo entonces el extraño italiano que acababa de descolgar el espejo de la pared y con él acababa de golpear a Romano.

-¡Estás loco!- espetó Romano que intentaba pararse y el otro solo alcanzó a sonreír con un dejo altivo.

-Solo un poco- afirmó su copia antes de atestarle otro golpe con el espejo cuarteado directo en la cabeza.

Y para empeorar las cosas, aun había otra nación que estaba a punto de enfrentarse con algún tipo de ente extraño salido de su propio reflejo. China, la más vieja de todas la naciones que empezaba su día en Londres.

El asiático odiaba tener que ir a occidente pero el trabajo lo obligaba así que terminó viéndose a sí mismo en el país eternamente nublado, para su buena suerte no tuvo que hospedarse en ningún hotel incómodo pues el tener miles de casas de campo desperdigadas por todo el mundo resultaba bastante conveniente.

Así que ahí estaba China, comenzando el día con un poco de Tai-Chi después de haber tenido una discusión con Rusia y sus intentos desesperados de que saliera con él y es que el ruso parecía que no entendía que no quería salir con él y ni siquiera el decirle un "no" directo parecía funcionar con el soviético al que era de admirar su insistencia sin descanso.

China respiraba acompasadamente mientras hacía los lentos movimientos que la rutina requería, movía sus manos y sus pies con una lentitud casi desesperante mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio al hacerlo.

Todo era la tranquilidad de su nada discreta casa de campo, el aroma del incienso llenando el lugar, el sonido de la fuente que había en el patio y el de los pajaritos que se iban a remojar en el agua… tranquilidad absoluta se respiraba en aquel lugar en donde China hacía sus ejercicios matutinos con toda la calma del mundo… o eso era hasta que una serie de golpes empezaron a escucharse desde una habitación contigua.

El asiático intentó ignorarlos pero estos se hacían cada vez más fuertes a medida que dejaba pasar el tiempo.

-¡¿Qué diablos pasa aru?!- exclamó desesperado después de que el ruido se volvió insoportable.

Refunfuñando dejó interrumpió por fin su ejercicio y dando zancadas pesadas fue hasta el lugar de donde venía tanto escándalo, paseó por cada esquina tratando de encontrar la fuente del alboroto pensando que tal vez algún animal se había colado pero no encontró nada.

-Oye vejestorio ¿Por qué diablos no puedo salir de aquí?- preguntó entonces una voz que hizo a China dar un respingo y darse rápidamente la media vuelta viendo el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en tal habitación. El moreno no pudo evitar soltar un grito cuando se encontró en dentro de espejo a su igual solo con la única diferencia de que este tenía el cabello corto y no esa coleta que tanto caracterizaba a China, este en su lugar llevaba una vieja boina militar con la estrella roja comunista y un sable en sus manos.

-¡Déjame salir de aquí!- ordenó lo que China supuso era un demonio del espejo, la supuesta criatura golpeó el espejo con el sable pero este ni siquiera se cuarteó a pesar de que tembló amenazadoramente.

-¿Qué eres aru?- preguntó China acercándose cautelosamente al espejo poniendo una mano sobre el cristal quitándola rápidamente cuando su reflejo volvió a golpear con el sable haciendo temblar de nuevo el objeto pero sin hacerle ni siquiera un rasguño.

-¡Soy tú, imbécil! ¿Qué le hiciste a esto que no puedo salir?- preguntaba rascándose la cabeza y con ello moviendo la boina examinando cada vértice del espejo; luego intentando asomarse por este revisó toda la habitación con la mirada chasqueando la lengua y frunciendo el entrecejo al ver como estaba cada objeto acomodado en el lugar.

-Tu maldito feng shui, y yo que pensaba que tu cabeza senil ya se había olvidado de esas viejas prácticas. El idiota de Inglaterra no contaba con esto…- comentaba con una media sonrisa sentándose en forma de flor de loto aun dentro de espejo con su sable a un lado.

-¿Inglaterra fue quien te creó aru?- preguntó el Chino también sentándose frente al espejo viendo con total curiosidad a su otro yo que sonrió con toda la arrogancia tatuada en el rostro.

-Intenta llamarle para que te explique mejor lo que está pasando, puede que te lleves una gran sorpresa- le dijo acercando su rostro al espejo aun con esa sonrisa altiva en sus labios.

China hizo caso en un arranque de pura curiosidad, sacó su celular del bolsillo y buscó entre los número de su agenda el del británico. Espero unos minutos hasta que atendieran, al hacerlo tardaron en contestar.

-_Hello?-_ preguntó la voz de Inglaterra… la cual soltaba risitas tétricas que se convertían en carcajadas histéricas

_-¡Ayúdenme!- _de nuevo la voz de Inglaterra esta vez se escuchó más lejos y desesperada.

-¿Inglaterra aru?- preguntó China consternado viendo con algo de miedo como la sonrisa de su reflejo parecía ensancharse.

-¿Con cuál de los dos estás hablando?- preguntó el del espejo al mismo tiempo que el moreno escuchaba las risas descontroladas al otro lado del teléfono.

/

**Y pues… ¿Les gustó? Ohhh digan que si, amo a los 2P y no podía dedicarles un solo fic así que aquí me tienen con otra historia para ellos, ya tenía la intención de hacerlo pero la motivación no me llegaba hasta que un día revisando muy viejas listas de reproducción me encontré con la canción culpable de esto (Make me bad –Korn) y pues bueno, esto estaba planeado como un one-shot pero al ver la obscena cantidad de páginas tendré que dividirlo en dos partes. **

**A pesar de que suelo actualizar mis fics semanalmente este no podrá ser así por lo tanto espero no abandonen esta humilde historia y su desenlace, procuraré no tardar tanto en actualizar. Gracias a quienes lean y si comentan pues también mil gracias.**


	2. Chapter 2

A TRAVES DEL ESPEJO

China escuchaba al otro lado del teléfono las risotadas histéricas de Inglaterra y de fondo una voz que sonaba igual sin embargo esta rogaba ayuda hasta que la llamada sencillamente se cortó, China volteó a ver con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos a su reflejo que sentado al otro lado de espejo solo soltaba risas desdeñosas acompañadas de esa sonrisa ladina que comenzaba a ser irritante.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¿Porque escuchaba a dos Inglaterra?- preguntó alterado el asiático acercándose de nuevo a su reflejo poniendo ambas manos sobre el cristal al tiempo que el otro solo soltaba una risotada vulgar.

-Por la misma razón que me ves ahora mismo hablando contigo. Estamos saliendo del espejo y vamos tras de ustedes… o eso se supone estaría haciendo yo si no hubiera olvidado que eres un maldito viejo supersticioso ¡Quita todo ese maldito feng shui de aquí y déjame salir!- ordenó su reflejo soltando otro golpe al cristal con su sable aunque esta vez China no retrocedió.

-¡Los demonios del espejo deben quedarse en el espejo aru!- espetó China alejándose unos pasos de su reflejo mientras este aun forcejeaba.

La nación asiática se paseó por la sala, con una mano en la barbilla murmuraba cosas intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos y tratando de entender qué diablos estaba pasando; obviamente por aquel grito de auxilio que había escuchado desde el otro lado del teléfono, nada bueno pasaba y como bien decía su contraparte, él no era el único que estaba lidiando con una cosa extraña en su espejo, lo cual quería decir que sus compañeros naciones también estaban teniendo problemas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más pretendes seguir dando vueltas? Estás empezando a marearme- se quejó su otro yo que de nuevo estaba sentado al otro lado del espejo usando el marco como respaldo mientras paseaba sus dedos por la enorme hoja de su sable buscando entretenerse.

-Cállate, no me dejas pensar aru- le reprendió China metiendo sus manos entre las anchas mangas de su traje para luego sacar su pipa y empezar a fumar esperando que el tabaco, su sabor y su poder relajante pudieran ayudarlo a pensar mejor.

-¿Qué necesitas pensar, anciano? Ya todos están con sus respectivas copias y creo que la están pasando genial menos yo que estoy aquí encerrado- comentó el obscuro china acomodando su boina y soltando un suspiro sonoro.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó de nuevo China con la pipa entre los dientes frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Que ya todos salieron del espejo! Hasta ese insoportable de Rusia ya está medio matando a tú Rusia y espero tarde mucho en terminar con él porque no quiero venga a buscarme, no quiero tener que soportar sus acosos en este mundo también- decía enfadado soltando bufidos.

-Espera ¿El Rusia que es como tú también te acosa aru?- preguntó el moreno y el otro solo asintió cansadamente con la cabeza.

-Comprendo por lo que tienes que pasar ¿Nunca se ha vestido de panda para ir a meterse a tu casa?- preguntó el chino a su reflejo que pareció reaccionar.

-¡Todo el maldito tiempo! Un día tuve que atravesarlo con flechas envenenadas y el desgraciado de todos modos sigue metiéndose a mi maldita casa con todo y disfraz de panda- dijo molesto el de cabello corto.

-Ese tipo parece inmune a todo, dudo mucho que haya alguien que le pueda hacer algo aru- comentó China dándole otra calada a su pipa escuchando una risa cínica por parte de su contraparte.

-Eso lo dices porque no conoces al Rusia de este mundo… puedo apostarte que justo en estos momentos está bañándose con la sangre del otro Rusia. Es un desquiciado así que no dudo que ya le haya abierto el estómago o algo parecido… tan loco como el bastardo Inglaterra- decía el China del espejo soltando un suspiro al final viendo al otro empezar a ponerse un poco inquieto.

-Eso no puede ser, Rusia es muy fuerte como para dejarse ganar por una copia- replicó China no muy seguro de sus palabras dándole una honda calada a su pipa en el momento en que un mal presentimiento se hizo presente en la boca de su estómago.

-¿Eso crees? Entonces deberías intentar llamarlo también- le instó el hombre del espejo, China entrecerró los ojos mirándolo tratando de buscar alguna señal que le dijera que la copia solo estaba burlándose de él aunque no pudo deducirlo del todo así que fue por teléfono y sin dejar de observar a su igual marcó el número de Rusia, se quitó la pipa de la boca y esperó a que contestaran sin embargo nadie nunca atendió el teléfono.

-Esto no me agrada- murmuró China cuando marcó por segunda vez al mismo tiempo que la desagradable sensación en su estómago se hacía todavía más intensa pues de nuevo nadie contestó.

-Será mejor que vayas a verlo- propuso su reflejo con un toque de malicia en la voz a lo cual el otro asiático solo alcanzó a fruncir el entrecejo.

-Es lo que voy a hacer- dijo China apagando su pipa pero antes de salir fue por un pedazo de papel y por un viejo tintero y pincel (como si los bolígrafos no existieran), se sentó en el piso frente a la mesita de centro de la habitación y trazó algunos kanjis en el papel junto con otros símbolos raros.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? No es hora para que le dejes notas a la mucama- dijo el otro China intentando ver desde su estrecho espacio lo que China escribía en el papel sin embargo este solo lo ignoró terminando de escribir y levantándose de nuevo fue hasta el espejo.

-No es una nota, es un sello; no puedo arriesgarme a que salgas del espejo de algún otro lugar que no esté protegido así que solo me aseguro de dejarte aquí aru- dijo el moreno pegando el sello en el espejo y para su propia sorpresa este lo atravesó y fue a pegarse en la frente de su reflejo que intentó arrancárselo sin resultados.

-¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! ¡Quítamelo!- decía desesperado y aun usando toda su fuerza no podía romper el pedazo de papel.

-Para ser yo parece que te has olvidado de las viejas prácticas, recuerda que pasaba mucho tiempo con los monjes cuando era niño y me enseñaron muchas cosas aru- dijo China satisfecho de sí mismo emprendiendo el camino al hotel de Rusia.

El camino le pareció eterno y no solo esto, también fue molesto pues podía ver a ese otro China desde el espejo retrovisor del taxi que abordaba, aunque este seguía sin poder salir y peleaba para intentar atravesar el espejo o al menos quitarse el sello de la frente aunque todo era en vano así que solo se limitaba a insultar a China que para su sorpresa, el taxista parecía no percatarse de la figura extraña que estaba dentro del espejo.

Finalmente llegó al hotel donde se hospedaba el ruso y fue prácticamente corriendo hasta su habitación agradeciendo que en los pasillos no hubiera espejos porque ya estaba empezando a cansarse de su reflejo reclamando, insultando y amenazando. El moreno fue a toda velocidad y sintió cierto alivio cuando logró ver la puerta del cuarto de Rusia pero tuvo que patear la puerta para abrirla encontrándose con lo que más temía.

Dentro efectivamente había dos Rusia; el que el asiático conocía estaba tirado en el piso salpicado de sangre, tenía morenotes por todos lados y un vidrio enterrado en la espalda que sangraba a borbotones mientras que la nación intentaba arrastrarse por el piso buscando su tubería que estaba a unos metros de él pero sus movimientos eran tan torpes que no podía alcanzarla. Por otro lado estaba la copia salida del espejo, cargaba su propia tubería oxidada, estaba encorvado y respiraba agitado mientras se limpiaba continuamente la sangre que salía de su cabeza y que le nublaba la vista pues estaba listo para terminar de una vez por todas con Rusia.

Sin embargo apenas estaba alzando de nuevo su tubería, China no perdió tiempo y desde atrás le dio una patada justo en la cabeza haciéndolo dar un par de traspiés que casi lo tiran, el ojivioleta volteó al instante dispuesto a atacar a quien acababa de golpearlo pero apenas vio al chino se detuvo mirando con sus ojos sin brillo al moreno.

-China- dijo con su melancólica voz abrazando su tubería ya sin intenciones de hacerle algo.

-¡No te dejes engañar, ese no soy yo!- gritó entonces desde el espejo del tocador la contraparte de la milenaria nación y el raro Rusia volteó al lugar de donde venía la voz pero su descuido le costó pues China aprovechó de nuevo para darle otra de sus fuertes patadas justo en la cara y esta vez lo tiró, luego le arrebató la tubería con la que tenía intención de golpear al ruso pero el sovietico la tomó antes de que pudiera hacer algo y en medio del forcejeo lo arrojó al otro lado de la habitación y justo cuando el cuerpo del chino cayó al piso el ojivioleta pareció asustado por lo que había hecho.

-¡No te confundas idiota! Ese solo es el tipo de este mundo, yo soy el verdadero China pero no puedo salir de aquí- dijo de nuevo el reflejo aun desde el espejo

-¿Por qué no puedes salir?- preguntó Rusia con voz monocorde acercándose al espejo clavando sus ojos vacíos en los del asiático que soltó un gruñido antes de contestar.

-Porque ese desgraciado me puso un sello así que necesito que termines con él para que yo pueda salir- dijo mirando con recelo al otro chino que intentaba ponerse en pie.

-Pero él es tú… no quiero tener que lastimarlo, solo quiero matar al otro yo- dijo el ruso arqueando sus cejas como si fuera aponerse a llorar a pesar de que sus ojos no expresaban emoción alguna.

-No seas tonto, si lo matas también yo podré salir de aquí y estar juntos los dos en este mundo ¿No te agrada la idea?- dijo poniendo sus manos sobre el cristal a lo que Rusia también puso su mano sobre este.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No me arrojarás flechas envenenadas después?- preguntó con la misma voz inexpresiva y sus iris sin brillo intentando tomar un intento de vida.

-Eh… claro, jamás haría algo como eso. Ahora ve y mata a los desgraciados- dijo el oriental riendo incitando a Rusia el cual volteó hasta donde estaban los otros dos.

China estaba a un lado de Rusia hablándole para que este no perdiera la consciencia por completo hasta que escuchó los pasos pesados de la copia y el arrastrar de la tubería por el piso.

-Lo siento pero quiero quedarme aquí con China- dijo el ruso en una disculpa superficial que no tenía ni rastro de arrepentimiento así que de nuevo alzó la tubería dispuesto a terminar con China sin contar que este también había tomado el tubo de fierro pero del Rusia original así que pudo bloquear el golpe.

Los dos empezaron así una pelea en donde Rusia soltaba estocadas con la tubería que a veces hacían a China retroceder pero este también se defendía intentando darle patadas a la otra enorme nación que era alentada por el China del espejo.

-Vamos Rusia no parece que quieras quedarte aquí conmigo, ya hubieras matado a ese vejestorio- gritaba Cina desde el espejo y el otro asiático podía sentir como estas palabras de verdad causaban efecto en Rusia que alcanzaba a darle brutales golpes en el estómago y las piernas cuando este intentaba patearlo.

-¡Deja de manipularlo!- espetó entonces el oriental cuando de puro milagro uno de los golpes fue a dar a centímetros de su cara haciendo que la tubería se incrustara en la pared por la fuerza del impacto.

Su reflejo solo sonrió con cinismo mostrándole la lengua como si fuera un niño haciendo una broma cruel pues sabía que Rusia haría todo lo que él le dijera, razón por la cual no había dejado de atacar a China quien ya empezaba a agotarse.

-¿Qué esperas?... pártele el cráneo de una vez- dijo el chino arrastrando la voz con un tono sombrío y automáticamente el ruso hizo caso dibujando de nuevo una línea curva en sus labios que pretendía ser una sonrisa pero sus ojos seguían sin reflejar emoción alguna así que blandió su tubería golpeando directamente a China mandándolo a volar dejando una enorme mancha de sangre.

-Buen niño- dijo el chino con el mismo tono sombrío viendo al ruso acercarse hasta el cuerpo del moreno que parecía inerte mientras que el piso se llenaba de rojo, el ruso pasó a un lado de su copia que ya estaba inconsciente y se puso junto al asiático poniéndolo boca arriba con ayuda de su tubo de metal pero apenas lo hizo se dio cuenta de que el moreno estaba consciente y tomó el arma jalándolo con tanta fuerza como pudo poner en el acto haciendo que el ojivioleta se acercara a él y teniéndolo bien cerca le golpeó el hombro escuchando como este se rompía.

-No subestimes cuatro mil años de existencia, mocoso- le dijo China al cual le escurría la sangre de una cien y su ojo empezaba a hincharse, escuchando apenas un quejido por parte del ruso que ahora tenía ambas manos inutilizadas.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo pedazo de imbécil?! Te dije que lo mataras no que jugaras con él- rugió entonces la persona del espejo haciendo enfadar al otro China por su crueldad y la manera en que manipulaba a su antojo al ojivioleta como si fuera su juguete, sobre todo cuando notó al otro encogerse por el regaño.

-Aún tengo mis piernas- dijo Rusia que con su brazo colgando de manera grotesca intentaba levantarse aunque cuando apenas estaba de rodillas, China le pateó una mientras que al mismo tiempo el supuestamente inconsciente Rusia se arrojó contra él con el pedazo de cristal con el que había sido apuñalado en la mano y lo enterró justo en la corva de su copia.

-¿Cuáles piernas?- preguntó el Rusia original riendo de manera aniñada a pesar del dolor que aun sentía, apoyando todo su peso sobre el otro para hacerlo caer y enterrando con más saña el cristal como si disfrutara de hacerlo.

-Puedes meterte conmigo pero no con mi futuro territorio- le susurró aun sonriente escuchando los quedos quejidos del otro.

Haciendo un increíble esfuerzo Rusia levantó a su bizarra copia tomándolo por el abrigo y tratando de ignorar por segundos el dolor de su cuerpo arrojó al otro que estaba imposibilitado tanto de piernas y manos, hasta el espejo del tocador pretendiendo con ello no solo romper el espejo sino también terminar de una vez por todas con él. Sin embargo algo extraño sucedió.

Rusia arrojó al hombre al otro lado del cuarto soltando un sonoro gruñido por el esfuerzo puesto en esto sintiendo como su herida se hacía más profunda a medida que sus rodillas amenazaban con ceder pero aun con ello logró ver al otro golpear contra el espejo del tocador y justo en el instante en el que parecía el cristal se haría añicos, este en realidad se fue transformando en una especie de superficie líquida que absorbió al obscuro Rusia cayendo justo a un lado del otro China.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿¡Por qué estás adentro otra vez?!- preguntaba China desesperado golpeando de nuevo el espejo queriendo salir y mirando con una furia asesina a los que estaban al otro lado.

Rusia caía al piso apenas atrapado por China que iba cojeando y con un chorro de sangre escurriendo de su sien, cayendo también gracias a peso del ruso que respiraba entrecortadamente gracias al dolor y al cansancio. El asiático miró al espejo en donde su reflejo parecía al borde de un ataque de histeria mientras que también sostenía al otro Rusia malherido, era como ver la misma escena desde dos perspectivas diferentes.

-Algo debe estar pasando con el maldito Inglaterra… más le vale que solucione esto- decía entre dientes el reflejo del asiático dedicándole una última mirada encolerizada a su otro yo.

-La próxima vez saldré de aquí y te mataré- amenazó antes de pasar el brazo del ojivioleta por su hombro y arrastrarlo de manera no muy gentil alejándose de ahí. Entre más avanzaban adentrándose al espejo sus siluetas se convertían en figuras obscuras y borrosas dando la sensación de que solo eran sombras deformes.

Solo hasta que las figuras desaparecieron China soltó un largo suspiro de alivio dejando sus hombros caer pesadamente.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso aru?- preguntó el oriental apoyando la cabeza de Rusia en su regazo.

-Estás temblando- dijo en voz queda el ruso que increíblemente seguía sonriendo a pesar de sus heridas sintiendo el temblor en las piernas y el cuerpo entero del moreno.

-Claro que estoy temblando, pensé que de verdad nos iban a matar aru- dijo China intentando calmarse y poner sus pensamientos en orden echando otro vistazo al espejo entrecerrando de nuevo sus ojos pensando si el culpable de aquello era realmente Inglaterra o tal vez también tendría un doble escapando de alguno de sus espejos.

Sin embargo… Inglaterra, China y Rusia no eran los únicos con copias extrañas intentando asesinarlos, América también estaba lidiando con una rara versión de si mismo

Cuando el ojiazul estaba sometido contra el piso de su habitación vio con horror como el otro alzaba su bat con clavos relamiéndose el labio casi saboreando el momento en que blandió el arma pero antes de poder tocarle un solo y rubio cabello al estadounidense este le pegó el revolver al estómago y de nuevo disparó provocando un sonido atronador en la habitación y que la pared quedara salpicada de sangre.

El moreno soltó una serie de groserías al tiempo que se llevaba las manos al estómago y el otro lo empujaba para escapar corriendo aun cargando su revólver.

-¡Ahora si te comportas como un hombrecito!- le gritó su reflejo viéndolo correr e intentaba ponerse en pie tratando de ignorar el hecho de que tenía una herida de bala en el vientre.

Con sus manos manchadas de sangre tomó su bat y con la otra hacía presión en la herida corriendo tras América quien se maldijo por no llevar consigo su celular, tenía que buscar ayuda y su equipo de seguridad estaba justo en el hotel en donde se hospedaba su jefe, de nuevo se regañó por no haber querido quedarse en el mismo lugar que él.

-¡Termina lo que empezaste _boy scout_!- volvió a gritarle el otro Estados Unidos arrojando su bate hacía el rubio dándole en el pie haciéndolo caer y de paso flagelándole parte de la piel de su pantorrilla con los clavos.

-No puedes solo irte dejándome un jodido hoyo en el maldito estomago- le dijo corriendo hasta el ojiazul, llegando hasta donde estaba le dio un pisotón en la pierna lastimada y le tomó del cabello para darle un puñetazo en la cara partiéndole el labio.

Le jaló el cabello obligándolo a alzar la cara viendo el ceño fruncido del americano que se lamía la sangre que le salía del labio inferior gracias al golpe.

-Me gusta esa mirada; viéndote mejor somos muy guapos ¿No crees? Casi me duele tener que destrozarte la cara- dijo con una sonrisa ladina buscando con su pie su bate para acercarlo aunque no se esperaba una acción repentina por parte del otro americano que lo embistió rodeándole la cintura como si estuvieran en un partido de futbol americano.

Puso tanta fuerza en la tacleada que lo hizo chocar contra la pared y antes de que la copia pudiese defenderse, América enterró su mano justo en donde le había disparado antes escuchando al otro gritar por el dolor y escupir un chorro de sangre que resbalaba de manera asquerosa por su barbilla goteando hasta su pecho.

-¿Qué pasa con esa expresión? Al menos disfrútalo- le dijo el moreno con la voz forzada al ver la cara afligida de Alfred que para nada estaba disfrutando el hecho de tener que hacerle daño a otra persona, sobre todo si ese alguien tenía una cara idéntica a la suya.

-Si no te vas a divertir entonces yo si- dijo la copia tomando fuertemente la muñeca de la mano con la que América le apretaba el estómago y lo sujetó firmemente para luego, soportando el dolor provocado por el ojiazul, comenzara a darle a este una serie de puñetazos justo en el hígado y en la zona de los riñones como si fuera un boxeador experimentado, viendo con regocijo como el otro aflojaba su mano y se encorvaba intentando protegerse de los golpes aunque el moreno no lo dejaba alejarse puesto que aún tenía atrapada su muñeca.

El rubio sentía sus piernas debilitándose al mismo tiempo que el dolor en su hígado se hacía más agudo pero aun con ello no soltaba al otro haciendo presión en su herida aunque que parecía que esto no producía efecto en el otro que a pesar de chorrear sangre se mantenía firme.

-¿Ya te cansaste héroe? Luces mal- le dijo con ese irritante acento sureño sonriendo dejando ver sus dientes manchados de sangre; mirando con gesto burlón al pálido ojiazul que empezaba a sudar profusamente luchando por mantenerse en pie.

-Al menos no me veo tan deplorable como tú- respondió el Estados Unidos original dejando de apretar el estómago del moreno para tomarlo por la chaqueta y jalarlo con toda su fuerza restante.

Al ser jalado, el reflejo pensó se iría de bruces encima del otro sin embargo América hábilmente giró sobre sus pies y empujó hasta la pared contraria a su copia malvada dispuesto a golpearlo contra un espejo que afortunadamente estaba colgando como decoración esperando que regresara por donde había llegado.

Tal vez para alguien sería estúpido el solo pensar que un ente maligno regresara de manera tan fácil del lugar de donde había aparecido, incluso al mismo americano le pareció tonto su plan pero no tenía nada que perder, por lo tanto poniendo toda esa fuerza que lo había convertido en la potencia mundial por excelencia, empujó al moreno quien se dio el lujo de soltar una risa seca al ser embestido.

Con lo que el bizarro América no contaba era con el hecho de que el plan funcionaba. Su espalda apenas tocó el cristal del espejo este se volvió suave, como si estuviera cayendo en un velo acolchado.

-¡¿Qué?!- solo alcanzó a exclamar cuando se vio a si mismo hundiéndose entre los marcos del espejo.

-Hasta la vista _baby_- dijo el ojiazul en un tono triunfal empujando más a su copia el cual frunció el ceño colérico y en un rugido furioso y desesperado tomó por los brazos al rubio jalándolo hacía él.

Ahora Estados Unidos era el confundido y asustado pues él también estaba atravesando el espejo siendo absorbido por este.

-¡Suéltame!- ordenó forcejeando en medio del pánico cuando su cuerpo ya estaba mitad dentro del espejo y la otra mitad afuera.

-Vamos a divertirnos en mi patio de juegos- dijo el moreno de ojos obscuros mientras el otro se retorcía y plantaba bien sus pies en el piso y la pared para evitar ser arrastrado.

-¡No, suéltame!- gritó de nuevo Estados Unidos viendo como en la negrura de dentro del espejo todo comenzaba a tomar forma, era el mismo pasillo pero más lúgubre, era como una imagen exacta del lugar solo que un poco más distorsionado, algunos colores intercambiados y las sombras de cada mueble se proyectaban de manera grotesca en el suelo.

Los pies de América resbalaban y comenzaban a ceder ante la fuerza de su copia que no desistía, y por nada soltaba al rubio que aterrorizado entraba cada vez más dentro del espejo hasta que en un reflejo provocado por el pánico echó su cabeza hacía atrás justo para darle un cabezazo a su otro "yo".

Su frente golpeó de lleno contra la boca del otro sintiendo como algo se le enterraba en la piel, de inmediato la copia lo soltó aullando de nuevo de dolor, de su labio escurría sangre y escupía lo que parecía ser un pedazo de un diente delantero, América impulsó su cuerpo hacía atrás saliendo por fin del espejo y sin esperar a que su reflejo hiciera alguna otra acción, descolgó el objeto y lo aventó contra el piso haciéndolo trizas. Apenas hecho esto se dejó caer en el piso sintiendo los achaques de todo su cuerpo.

El rubio respiraba acelerando, el cuerpo entero lo tenía empapado de sudor, la pierna y sus costados le dolían y juraba que tendría la marca de los dientes de su copia en la frente.

-_What the fuck was that?!- _Dijo aun en el suelo llevándose las manos a la cara intentando tranquilizarse después de su bizarra aventura.

La pierna le sangraba, la cara le dolía de manera insoportable y ni que decir de su costado que el solo respirar era insufriblemente doloroso así que el levantarse en ese momento no era una opción pero entonces escuchó pasos acelerados corriendo en su dirección, un escalofrío se posó en toda su columna al pensar que tal vez su copia había salido de otro espejo sin embargo una ola de alivio le recorrió el cuerpo entero cuando notó un par de pies entaconados y un uniforme de mucama; una de las camareras corría asustada hasta él y no pudo evitar soltar un grito de terror al ver a América tan horriblemente malherido.

-Hey Señorita- dijo el ojiazul desde el piso quedando exhausto solo por hablar - ¿Podría prestarme un teléfono?- dijo con una media sonrisa que pretendía ser heroica pero esto solo asustó mas a la pobre mujer que ahora corría lejos de ahí para buscar ayuda y llamar a una ambulancia.

-Ah… esto es malo…- solo alcanzó a murmurar América viendo todo borroso lamentándose no tener fuerzas restantes para llamar a Inglaterra o alguna otra nación y decirles lo que acababa de pasar.

Aunque no era realmente necesario llamar a nadie, algunos ya estaban bastante bien enterados de lo que sucedía y una de esas personas era Romano.

El italiano estaba mareado, apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos mientras sentía su cuerpo siendo arrastrado por el piso. Su extraño intento de copia lo tomaba por el tobillo y lo jalaba sin delicadeza hasta alguna otra habitación mientras que el original intentaba recobrar el sentido después de haber sido golpeado brutalmente por un espejo en la cabeza.

Su copia tarareaba alegremente una canción típica de su país sin soltar a Romano el cual creía estaba desmayado.

-¡Suéltame hijo de puta!- rugió el original pateándole la muñeca al reflejo con su pie libre y este lo soltó en el instante gracias al sorpresivo golpe. Al verse libreado, el sureño gateó un par de veces antes de pararse por completo y correr hasta la habitación en donde España peleaba con su propia copia, tenía entendido que esa extraña criatura que tenía su misma cara temía al otro España así que algo bueno saldría de llevarlo hasta ahí pero antes de poder llegar fue alcanzado por su contraparte.

-¡Quédate quieto y lávate esa lengua, malhablado! ¿Con esa misma boca te atreves a besar a mi _Venecito_?- Le regañó su bizarra versión tomándole por el rizo que sobresalía de su cabeza y jalándolo hasta él haciéndolo resbalar dándole oportunidad a que ese intento de villano italiano se pusiera sobre él.

-¿Cómo te atreves a usar mi voz para soltar palabrotas, insensato grosero?- le reprendió sin soltarle el cabello y dándole un puñetazo en la cara a Romano.

-¡Vas a manchar mi imagen si vas por la vida hablando como un vulgar sin educación- le regañó dándole otro golpe en la cara esta vez escuchando el tabique nasal del moreno rompiéndose.

-Y mira ahora, me has ensuciado el saco- señaló viendo las manchitas de sangre que le habían salpicado en la ropa blanca mientras negaba continuamente con la cabeza. –No no no… ¡Te dije que odio la sangre!- rugió esta vez levantándose y de paso alzándole la cara a Romano jalándole del cabello para que levantara bien el rostro y poder propinarle un rodillazo en el mentón.

-Me saldrá muy caro mandar esto a la tintorería, es un Armani ¿Sabes?... no, ¿Qué vas a saber tú de eso?- decía su copia acomodándose las solapas del saco y arreglándose el cabello con elegancia y disimuladamente se limpiaba el sudor de la frente mientras que Romano en el piso intentaba respirar y no ahogarse con su sangre.

El Romano original alcanzó a dedicarle una mirada de rabia a su copia que estaba más atento en su atuendo y en su peinado que en su rival el cual vio una oportunidad en la distracción de este así que haciendo un esfuerzo monumental se levantó y tomó del bendito saco a su copia arrastrándolo sorpresivamente hasta una pared para poder azotarlo contra ella con toda su fuerza y tras esto siguió arrastrándolo unos metros hasta dentro de la habitación aventándolo y pateándolo en la espalda esta vez contra la copia de España.

-¡Eso no es un Armani imbécil, es un Peter Pilotto!- le dijo el italiano dejándose caer exhausto en el piso.

El reflejo del italiano atarantado por los golpes y el zarandeo trató de incorporarse pero un gritito de miedo se le escapó cuando cayó en la cuenta de que había chocado y caído sobre España pero no el España afable y sonriente… sino sobre el España que en ese momento tenía una mirada feroz.

-¡Dos Romano!- exclamó entonces el buen España con emoción, casi se podía adivinar un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas y tal vez de estar en otro tipo de situación se hubiera ido encima de la copia del sureño.

-No te emociones ahora imbécil- le regañó su pareja haciendo reaccionar al ojiverde recordándole que estaba en medio de una brutal batalla con su obscuro igual, por lo tanto reaccionando un poco antes que su retorcido "yo", ágilmente subió a la cama en donde la alabarda había caído cuando el España obscuro la soltó por accidente al momento en que el Romano del espejo chocó con él.

España alzó el arma dispuesto a darle un buen tajo a su copia pero esta, quitándose de encima al otro Romano de encima bruscamente, logró esquivar la estocada recibiendo solo un corte en su oreja.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó entonces el España del espejo al extraño Romano, su voz sonaba casi gutural mientras forcejeaba con el otro español para arrebatarle el arma.

-P… pues lo mismo que tú… queriendo matar gente y esas cosas. Tú sabes, no todos los días podemos salir y… ¿Estás seguro de querer charlar ahora?- decía el ahora temeroso Romano viendo a los dos ibéricos luchando por la alabarda amenazando con flagelarse alguna parte del cuerpo por el peligroso filo.

-Parece ser que me equivoqué entonces- dijo entonces el España de cabello largo más para sí mismo que para los demás. –Si tú estás aquí no veo razón para matarlo- decía calmándose un poco sin dejar de mirar directamente el otro par de ojos verdes idénticos a los suyos.

Poco a poco aflojó el agarre de la alabarda, al tiempo que su entrecejo fruncido se relajaba tan solo un poco pero no por ello su gesto colérico desaparecía del todo.

-Será mejor irnos- dijo así que el España original confiando en estas palabras también soltó la alabarda lamentándolo inmediatamente después ya que apenas separó sus dedos de ella, lo que parecía su gemelo malvado la empuñó rápidamente y puso el delgado pero peligroso filo contra su garganta y apenas con ese roce logró sacarle un hilo de sangre de cuello.

-No… mejor nos quedamos y terminamos esto- y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí, aquel España sonrió pero aquella mueca apenas y podía llamársele sonrisa. Dejaba ver todos sus dientes y sus caninos parecían más bien los de un lobo, sus ojos afilados brillaban con una intensidad peligrosa y se relamía los labios cual animal salvaje a punto de engullir una presa.

-Yo lo pensaría dos veces antes de hacerlo- y esta vez fue Romano quien habló.

-Ro… Roma- pronunció el acorralado España al ver su querido niño con la misma mirada peligrosa que su contraparte, el sangrado y golpeado castaño habían tomado por sorpresa a su propia copia y le pasaba un brazo por el cuello cortándole la respiración mientras que con su mano libre lo obligaba a voltear a la derecha sujetándolo por el mentón.

-Baja tu juguete o le rompo el cuello- amenazó con un tono digno de un Don de la mafia, incluso exageró un poco su acento siciliano.

-No te atreves- señaló el España que seguía empuñando su alabarda.

-No me subestimes, la Santa Inquisición me enseñó a enfriarme la sangre cuando lo necesitara- respondió Romano a quien en realidad le estaban temblando las rodillas y las manos le sudaban.

El obscuro España soltó lo que pretendía ser una risotada pero no fue más que un gruñido.

-Lo matas, lo mato y estamos a mano- retó el ojiverde escuchando un chillido por parte del Romano que era usado como rehén al que de verdad parecía le romperían el cuello en cualquier momento.

-¿Y a mí qué me importa que mates al bastardo? Lo peor que puede pasar es que dejes esto hecho un desastre y tenga que limpiarlo todo. Hazlo, me da igual realmente, solo quiero que dejen de joder- contestó el italiano poniendo más fuerza en su agarre.

-¡Roma eso es muy cruel!- lloriqueó el otro español sintiendo el filo más cerca de su piel profundizando la herida pero Romano no se inmutó.

-No creas que yo a él le importo mucho, igual me va a matar un día de estos que se levante de mal humor- intervino entonces el reflejo de Romano que hablaba con la voz un poco forzada gracias a la llave de la que estaba siendo presa.

-De ser así ¿Qué más da? Vamos a matarte de una vez- dijo Romano haciendo ademán de voltearle el cuello a su otro "yo" sin embargo apenas se movió un poco vio al ojiverde reaccionar moviendo ligeramente su brazo alejando unos milímetros el arma del cuello de su contraparte.

Hubo una breve lucha de miradas en donde Romano estuvo a punto de arrepentirse y temblar de miedo rogando ayuda como solía hacer pero la vida de España estaba en juego, por lo tanto se mantuvo firme hasta que finalmente el castaño de cabello largo bajó por completo la alabarda, se acercó con pasos lentos hasta los otros dos Italianos y de un solo jalón liberó al Romano del espejo.

-Eres interesante- solo eso dijo el ojiverde al castaño mientras se llevaba tomado por la muñeca a su Romano arrojándolo sin mucho cuidado al espejo sin importarle las quejas cuando este atravesó el cristal.

-La próxima vez te llevaré a ti- advirtió y como si nada también cruzó el espejo pretendiendo que no hubo una sangrienta pela y esas cosas.

Todo se quedó en silencio y solo hasta unos segundos después Romano se dejó caer al piso al borde las lágrimas.

-¡MALDITO IMBECIL MIRA POR TODO LO QUE ME HACES PASAR, HIJO DE PUTA!- gritó con todo su cuerpo temblándole involuntariamente mientras España corría a abrazarlo intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Perdón Romano, pero te viste tan genial hace un momento, creo que me acabo de enamorar otra vez de ti- decía abrazando y meciendo al italiano que se aferraba a él y ni siquiera se molestó en callarle la boca por el comentario pues estaba más ocupado tragándose los sollozos y el llanto provocados por el miedo.

Y así como Romano temblaba hecho una gelatina otros más temblaban pero de dolor…

Francia soltaba lastimeros quejidos llevándose su mano al ojo recién lastimado por su copia que seguía sobre él fumando tranquilamente mientras se acercaba una botella de vino y la descorchaba con los dientes dándole largos tragos que intercalaba con las caladas al cigarrillo.

-Parece que solo lo empeoré, ahora de verdad no parece que te vayas a callar en un buen rato- se lamentó el ebrio francés aun escuchado esos patéticos e interminables lamentos que el otro rubio soltaba.

-Que fastidio…- dijo entre dientes el descuidado galo que de nuevo se llevaba la botella a la boca cuando de pronto los quejidos de Francia empezaron a convertirse en extrañas y forzadas risas que llamaron la atención del su contraparte.

-Nunca pensé decir esto pero ¿A esto le llamas tortura? ¡Inglaterra me hizo cosas peores en la Guerra de los Cine Años!- espetó Francia levantándose repentinamente poniendo su mano en la base de la botella de vino de la que el otro bebía impidiéndole despegarla de su boca esperando que se ahogara con el vino o algo parecido.

El extraño Francia desvió la cara con esfuerzos y el vino se le derramó encima, a causa de esto no pudo ver venir el puño de Francia en su cara que junto con su pésimo estado de ebriedad lo hizo caer, cosa que el ojiazul aprovechó para levantarse e intentar correr hasta la puerta, camino que le pareció kilométrico sobre todo con el insoportable dolor de su ojo que también le impedía ver bien.

Sin embargo estaba a unos pasos de llegar a la perilla, estiraba su mano justo para abrir la puerta cuando de pronto sintió el desgarrador dolor de su mano siendo apuñalada por un destapa corchos.

El fierro en forma de espiral se retorcía dentro de la piel de su mano haciéndolo gritar de nuevo a todo pulmón y dar pasos en reversa intentando alejarse de su atacante.

-No vuelvas a compararme con Inglaterra… ese tipo si está loco, yo no- dijo su contraparte arrastrando la voz mientras se limpiaba las gotas de vino que aún le escurrían por la barbilla.

-Lo dice el que anda por ahí quemando ojos y apuñalando gente- respondió con la voz cortada Francia viendo su mano sangrar profusamente.

-Ya te había dicho que esto no es lo mío pero tú insistías en hacer tanto ruido y cuando tengo resaca no soporto el ruido- decía el otro encogiéndose de hombros tan tranquilo como si estuvieran en medio de una charla casual.

Para sorpresa de Francia, su contraparte no hizo nada más, se rascó la cabeza desordenando aún más su enmarañado cabello y fue hasta la pequeña cocina del cuarto.

-Ahora intenta quedarte bien calladito ¿Quieres? Yo no vine a esas estupideces de hacerme con este mundo, insisto, no me gustan ese tipo de cosas aunque si sigues molestando pues no me vas a dejar de otra que cortarte la lengua aunque es desagradable, muy desagradable y no tengo ganas de hacerlo ahora- decía el galo tambaleándose mientras caminaba, su tono de voz no solo denotaba lo borracho que estaba sino que también daba la impresión de que no estaba tomando en serio lo que pasaba ahí, mucho menos le preocupaba haberle quemado el ojo a su copia o estarle enterrando cosas. Actuaba como si todo aquello fuera algo completamente natural.

Aunque fuese natural para ese Francia, para el otro no, quien con su ojo sano bien abierto miraba con incrédulo la frescura con la que el otro actuaba y sabía por el mal presentimiento que sentía, que hablaba muy en serio cuando decía eso de cortarle la lengua, por lo tanto no podía arriesgarse a que lo dejaran mudo a pesar de que el otro estuviera tan tranquilo.

Dejó que el otro llegase a la cocina con pasos torpes y tomara aun otra botella esta vez de vino blanco (esa cosa era como un pozo sin fondo), destapó la botella y parecía estarse preguntando si usaría una copa o bebería directo de la botella; mientras decidía esto, Francia con su mano chorreante de sangre se acercaba con pasos un poco más sigilosos reprimiendo algunos cuantos sonidos provocados por el dolor.

Con el mismo sigilo con el que caminaba, tomó con su mano sana una de las cacerolas que estaban cerca de la cocineta, se preparó un momento respirando profundo y sosteniendo la respiración propinó un fortísimo golpe directo en la cabeza de la copia con la cacerola haciendo que este cayera en el instante.

Francia jamás pensó que un utensilio de cocina fuera a salvarle la vida alguna vez, y pensó que tal vez era por esta razón que Hungría y China siempre cargaban un sartén y un bol con ellos… aunque no fue mucho el tiempo el que pudo sentirse tranquilo pues tirado en el suelo, con el nido de cabellos rubio pálido comenzando a coloreársele de rojo por la sangre… el otro Francia se levantaba poniéndose a gatas llevándose una mano a su cabeza sangrante.

-Ouch… eso dolió…- se dijo a si mismo con su hablar patoso palpando la humedad en su coronilla y viendo su mano roja después de esto.

Francis entonces supo que había cometido un gran error al subestimar a su copia, después de todo era él mismo solo que con un pésimo semblante y bueno… Francia a pesar de su desastrosa historia militar, era una nación bastante fuerte.

-No lo hubieras hecho- dijo su reflejo limpiando la sangre de su mano en su pantalón y a pesar de los niveles de alcohol en su sangre, sus movimientos fueron rápidos al momento de levantarse y prensar por el cuello al otro Francia comenzando a estrangularlo.

Con su mano todavía intacta el galo intentaba zafarse del otro que con expresión aburrida lo ahorcaba, sus dedos pulgares hacían una dolorosa presión sobre su manzana de Adán y poco a poco el pecho y los pulmones comenzaban doler de manera insoportable.

-No digas que no te lo advertí- le decía su extraña copia pasando de tener una cara aburrida a un poco irritada ahora pegando al ojiazul contra la pared levantándolo un poco mientras cerraba aún más sus manos sosteniendo su cuello.

Francia pataleaba e intentaba por todos los medios mantener los ojos abiertos y respirar sintiendo su lengua hincharse y la sangre agolpándose en su cara. Finalmente en un movimiento desesperado dio una patada entre las piernas de su contrincante que no solo lo hizo encorvarse de dolor, sino que también cayó de rodillas.

El galo jadeó y tosió repetidas veces intentando recuperar el aliento mientras tomaba de nuevo la cacerola y aun entre sus largas respiraciones entrecortadas volvió a golpear al menos dos veces más al otro francés dejándolo por fin inconsciente, sin embargo esta vez no se detuvo y fue hasta su habitación buscando algo con que atar a su contraparte.

La mano le dolía, su ojo era lo peor de todo y ahora se le había lastimado la garganta pues apenas podía hablar.

Terminó de maniatar con corbatas y sábanas al rubio que ya tenía la cara bañada en sangre por los ataques anteriores y aun con ello en cuestión de veinte minutos despertó.

-¿¡De dónde diablos saliste!?- dijo Francia con su apenas audible voz y un moretón comenzando a asomarle alrededor de su cuello mientras se hacía un improvisado vendaje en la mano y otro en su ojo.

-_Merde_… eres un agresivo, mira como que dejaste- se quejó el otro viéndose a sí mismo atado de pies y manos.

-Eso debería estar diciéndolo yo… estás… loco- le reclamó la nación contraria intentando cubrir con su cabello su ojo mal vendado.

-Dime ¿De dónde carajos saliste? Te voy a tirar de vuelta al infierno de donde te escapaste- volvió a decirle también intentando limpiar las otras heridas de su cara… aquello sí que tardaría en sanar.

-Ningún infierno, vengo del espejo- contestó al tiempo que la sangre escurría por sus mejillas y de ahí a su cuello manchando de paso también su camisa.

-¿Del espejo?- preguntó el incrédulo Francia volteando por mero reflejo hacía uno de los espejos. Sin poder evitarlo dio un saltito de sorpresa cuando vio el cristal como si fuera una especie de líquido, se movía recordando a las ondas en un charco de agua.

Caminó hasta él poniendo las puntas de sus dedos sobre el espejo percibiendo como estos eran absorbidos así que los alejó de inmediato con miedo, ahora no dudaba de las palabras de su propio reflejo.

El ojiazul tragó saliva esta vez encaminándose hasta donde estaba su otro "yo", lo obligó a levantarse y casi lo llevó a rastras hasta enfrente del espejo el cual volvió a ver con sospecha. Dirigió una mirada al cristal y luego otra a su copia que a veces hacía gestos de dolor y parecía completamente desubicado.

-Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla- murmuró Francia metiendo la cabeza de su copia en el cristal como si estuviera ahogándolo en un extraño cuadro, era tal vez la cosa más bizarra que había hecho en toda su vida y de un momento a otro se preguntó si de verdad no estaba ahogándolo en un tipo de agua sobrenatural pero al ver como este era lentamente absorbido por el mismo objeto sus dudas se disiparon.

Cuando el bizarro francés entró por completo entre los cuatro marcos del cristal, Francia se recargó en la pared llevándose la mano al pecho sintiendo como este palpitaba tan rápido que podría apostar en cualquier momento le daría una taquicardia.

Sin querer averiguar si sus sospechas eran ciertas, tomó el teléfono y rápidamente llamó a una ambulancia, apenas dijo el nombre del hotel y la dirección colgó dejándose caer rendido ante el cúmulo de emociones y dolores. Demasiadas sorpresas para un solo día.

Sin embargo para otros todavía no era el fin de aquella peligrosa aventura.

Italia estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. Tirado en el piso de aquella habitación con alguien muy parecido a Alemania sobre él, sentía unas manos enguantadas paseándose por su piel sin pudor.

Inmovilizado no solo por el terror, sino también por una pistola pegada a su barbilla percibía las caricias de esas manos enormes por todo su torso bajando hasta su pelvis mientras que una respiración tibia golpeaba contra su cuello a medida que las manos bajaban todavía más. El castaño soltaba sollozos de vez en cuando y escuchaba risas profundas en su oído.

-Te escuchas tan bien llorando, no lo hagas tanto… no quiero terminar contigo antes de tiempo- decía el rubio haciendo que Italia llorara todavía más fuerte pues era la voz de Alemania la que escuchaba hablándole con ese tono frío y hasta cierto punto burlón.

El germano no tardó mucho en desbrochar el cinturón del italiano quien no pudo evitar aferrarse a la ropa del otro cuando este coló su mano por dentro de su ropa.

-Para por favor- le pidió en un último intento de librarse de esa situación, en cambio el otro Alemania lo miró con aquellos extraños ojos y una sonrisa sádica en sus labios.

-Claro que no- dijo pegando aún más la pistola a la piel del italiano que tembló de pies a cabeza no solo por el miedo sino también cuando sintió al alemán tocarlo.

-Vamos, admite que esto es excitante- le dijo Alemania lamiendo de manera lasciva su oreja y dándole una ligera mordida sin dejar de tocar al moreno que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar algún sonido extraño que pudiera darle la razón al rubio.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- preguntó entonces una voz fría al tiempo alguien pateaba brutalmente en el estómago a Alemania quitándolo de encima de Italia y de paso, alejándolo un par de metros.

Italia alzó la vista para encontrarse con alguien que por segundos pensó era Romano, tal vez Seborga pero no… se trataba de él mismo…

-¡Italia!- gritó entonces el Alemania real, el rubio sangraba de la cara y del cuello, tenía la nariz lastimada pero aun con ello corrió hasta Italia para ayudarlo.

-¡Alemania!- exclamó Italia levantándose en el acto y corriendo a abrazar al ojiazul que le correspondió el gesto de manera protectora.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado en germano examinando al moreno que entre lágrimas asentía con la cabeza.

-Pero tú estás malherido- le dijo este escuchando de pronto una risotada profunda por parte del otro Alemania.

-Pero que ternura, mira que bello encuentro has propiciado Italia, tenías que venir a joder toda la diversión- dijo el de ojos violeta mirando con algo parecido al despreció al Italia de rostro estoico que apenas y torció la boca en un gesto de enfado.

-Te pregunte qué diablos estabas haciendo, te voy a despellejar si no me contestas- amenazó arrojando uno de sus delgados cuchillos al piso cayendo justo entre las piernas de Alemania que no pareció en lo mínimo asustado por esto.

-¿Qué no era obvio? Estaba a punto de tirarme a tu copia pero llegaste en el momento menos indicado- respondió levantándose y de paso desencajando el cuchillo del piso.

El Italia del espejo sacó rápidamente otro y acorralando contra la pared a Alemania le amenazó con el arma poniéndola bajo su ojo haciendo que este alzara la cara para alejarse del objeto punzo cortante.

-Te voy a sacar los ojos para que no mires a nadie más… o mejor te castro, tú decide- le dijo arrastrando las palabras con aquel acento italiano que más que sensual, era escalofriante.

-Hace mucho que no me amenazas así, tengo que ponerte celoso más seguido- respondió Alemania acariciando el cuchillo que estaba tan cerca de su ojo, llegando hasta los dedos del italiano y luego a su muñeca la cual tomó de improviso para jalar a Italia y cambiar posiciones. Azotó con violencia al castaño contra la pared ahora acorralándolo a él y de paso poniendo una rodilla entre las piernas del más bajito.

-¿Quién está celoso? Solo me disgustan tus asquerosos ojos en otras personas- respondió Italia totalmente inexpresivo, sin siquiera levantar la voz solo dejó escapar de entre sus labios un breve suspiro placentero cuando Alemania alzó su rodilla un poco más tocando ciertos lugares entre sus piernas.

-¿Y acaso esa no es la definición de celos?- preguntó Alemania con una media sonrisa altiva en sus labios.

-No, esa es la definición de me das asco- corrigió Italia deshaciéndose de su agarre y blandiendo uno de sus cuchillos contra el rubio que se alejó pero aun con ello el castaño le arrojó otros cuantos que llevaba consigo, parecía que no se le acababan.

-Oye mocoso, estar contigo hubiera sido interesante pero me aburre alguien que no da pelea- le dijo Alemania al otro Italia que tan solo atino a esconderse tras su malherido Alemania que lo protegió a pesar de que parecía que los otros dos se habían olvidado por completo de ellos puesto que otro cuchillo pasó por volando por delante y casi vuelve a incrustarse sobre el Alemania del espejo.

-Hey hey ten cuidado con esto, puedes herir a alguien- dijo Alemania retomando su atención al otro moreno.

-Oh… disculpa, no era mi intención herir… quería matarte; la siguiente no fallo, no te preocupes- dijo y en su cara seguía sin mostrarse algún tipo de emoción a pesar de estar a punto de abalanzarse hacía el ojivioleta quien pudo detenerlo a tiempo pasándole un brazo por la cintura.

-A ti te hace falta relajarte- y con esto dicho, el germano no reparó en nada a la hora de besar al italiano que de inmediato le soltó un tremendo bofetón con el cual también le rasguñó la cara.

-No me digas que hacer- dijo pero como si nada hubiese pasado Alemania volvió a besarlo sobresaltando los otros Alemania e Italia que miraban el espectáculo que estaban dando de pronto sonrojándose violentamente.

Los reflejos de ambas acciones no dejaban claro si se estaban peleando o se estaban besando, pues aún se golpeaban entre las salvajes mordidas que se daban en los labios, iban azotándose de una pared a otra mientras se arrancaban la ropa y de vez en cuando ese Italia sacaba sus cuchillos amenazando al Alemania que solo atinaba a burlarse de él cínicamente mientras le jalaba el cabello para hacerle la cabeza hacía atrás y besarle y morderle el cuello dejándole algunos cuantos moretones.

-Ve~ Alemania ¿qué está pasando?- preguntó en voz baja Italia con la cara un poco sonrojada viendo al otros dos disputándose por el lugar de arriba en la cama.

-No tengo idea- respondió también en susurros Alemania sin saber si taparse los ojos o hacer algo al respecto pues no tenía ni idea si esa copia suya estaba intentando violar a Italia o viceversa ya que los cuchillos que a veces amenazaban el cuello del rubio no parecían ser parte de alguien que estaba siendo sometido.

-Cre… creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos- dijo Italia un poco nervioso al ver como la ropa poco a poco era desgarrada y su versión obscura le pasaba las manos y la lengua sin miramientos al otro Alemania.

-Pero…- comenzó a decir el ojiazul.

-¡Oigan! ¿Cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse viendo? Nos iremos apenas terminemos… ¿O quieren unírsenos?- preguntó el Alemania de ojos violáceos que sentado en la cama tenía a Italia sobre su regazo y parecía ansioso de meter sus manos por los pantalones de este.

Las otras dos naciones dieron un saltito nerviosos y sin saber realmente que hacer salieron del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí con las caras rojas y brillantes.

-Eso… eso fue muy raro…- dijo Italia que tenía la mirada clavada en el piso.

-Demasiado raro- coincidió el germano sin atreverse a ver a su amigo así que respiró profundo tratando de tranquilizarse haciendo oídos sordos a los ruidos que salían de la habitación.

-¿Quiénes son esos tipos y de dónde salieron?- preguntó un poco más calmado el ojiazul –aunque hayan dicho que se van cuando eh… bueno… terminen… ¿Podemos confiar en ellos?- preguntaba dejándose caer con su espalda recargada en la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el piso.

-No lo sé pero creo que primero debemos curar tus heridas ve~- dijo entonces Italia arrodillándose con cara de preocupación frente a Alemania sin atreverse a tocar los cortes en la mejilla y cuello de este que solo atinó a sonreír aliviado acariciando la mejilla aun húmeda por las lágrimas, de Italia.

-Me alegra que estés bien- dijo con una sonrisa débil acariciando la cabeza de este que recibió gustoso los mimos.

-Primero esperemos a que ellos se vayan, no podemos estar seguros de que cumplirán con su palabra- dijo Alemania retomando su gesto serio viendo al moreno asentir con la cabeza sacando de su bolsillo un pañuelo para al menos intentar limpiar las heridas del rubio esperando que todo aquello terminara.

Sin embargo había alguien a quien no le parecía para nada agradable el hecho de que todo eso estuviera pasando, el culpable de aquel embrollo no estaba feliz y cuando la sonrisa en sus labios se desvanecía… nada bueno se avecinaba.

-¿¡QUÉ PASA?!- Gritó con una voz chillona y estridente el Inglaterra de ojos turquesa mientras daba un pisotón en el suelo y luego se llevaba las manos a la cabeza jalándose los cabellos como un poseso.

-¿Qué pasa qué pasa qué pasa qué pasa qué pasa?- repetía sin control dando vueltas por la polvorosa habitación -¿¡Porqué todos están volviendo!?- dijo finalmente tirándose al piso como si fuera hacer una rabieta mientras se golpeaba la frente contra el suelo buscando una respuesta.

-¡¿QUIÉN… ESTÁ… INTERFIRIENDO?!- chilló finalmente dándose un golpe contra el piso por cada palabra pronunciada hasta que por fin supo la respuesta y se detuvo en seco de su peculiar berrinche.

-Oh… solo puede ser él- dijo entonces retomando la gran sonrisa en sus labios –Mal, muy mal _my cute England_… portándote mal no vas a ser una buena nación y yo ODIO a las naciones que no se saben comportar- decía con un tic nervioso en su ojo mientras que la sonrisa en sus labios se ensanchaba hasta casi alcanzar sus orejas.

-Alguien tiene que aprender a ser un buen chico- dijo palmeándose las rodillas para desempolvar su pantalón y con su sonrisa de Cheshire y sus ojos fulgurantes brillando entre la obscuridad del pasillo se dirigió hasta el ático en donde había dejado a Inglaterra amarrado.

Dando saltitos amanerados se dirigió hasta aquel viejo sótano, entró todavía sonriente pero sigiloso encontrando a Inglaterra sentado en el suelo muy concentrado recitando una especie de hechizo que estaba en uno de sus viejos libros de magia que seguramente llevaba botado en ese sótano por siglos.

El ojiverde tenía sus muñecas bastante lastimadas por las cuerdas de las que logró zafarse tras un rato que le pareció eterno, pero unas sogas no eran suficientes para detenerlo, a pesar de que casi tuvo que despellejarse la piel de las muñecas, logró liberarse.

El británico estaba tan concentrado en su hechizo que solo notó la presencia de su copia cuando este se puso detrás de él y se agachó para hablarle al oído.

-¿Qué se supone estás haciendo?- preguntó este soltando una serie de risas tétricas al final de su frase.

Inglaterra dio un respingo asustado y en el momento justo en que se dio la vuelta, el otro le puso una mano en el cuello sometiéndolo sin esfuerzo contra el piso comenzando a ahorcarlo usando solo una mano.

-_My dear _¿Acaso no te puedo dejar solo un momentito? Dios, que ni siquiera mi lindo América era tan malcriado… cuando lo amarraba se quedaba justo en su lugar… y hasta la fecha sigue haciéndolo- dijo acercando su rostro al del ojiverde que se retorcía para soltarse viendo con horror los desorbitados ojos azules del otro que sonreía con esa repulsiva mueca caricaturesca.

-No me obligues a clavarte las manos y los pies en la silla- dijo para después echarse a reír a carcajadas al ver la cara horrorizada de Inglaterra –Era broma… bueno… no, en realidad si quiero clavarte contra la silla para que dejes de moverte tanto pero luego los demás volverán a hablar mal de mí y tal vez no lo parezca pero cuando la gente habla mal de mí de verdad hieren mis sentimientos- decía de nuevo con aquel exagerado y falso tono de aflicción.

-¡Suéltame!- ordenó Inglaterra ignorando por completo aquellos falsos lamentos tomando su libro de hechizos usando el lomo de este para darle en la cara a la otra isla y lo soltase.

Para su buena suerte esto tuvo efecto y apenas el libro impactó en la sien del ojiazul, Inglaterra se vio liberado del agarre corrió hasta una pequeña montaña de viejas cosas y baúles para tomar lo que desde hace rato había estado llamando su atención.

El bizarro Inglaterra se incorporó en medio de risas tétricas, sacudió su cabeza y alzó la mirada encontrándose con el brillo de la punta de una espada que apuntaba directamente a él, cosa que no lo asustó en lo absoluto, todo lo contrario hizo que sus labios se extendieran en una larguísima y tenebrosa sonrisa que dejaba ver cada uno de sus dientes e hizo sus ojos brillar con todavía más intensidad.

-Espadas… como en los viejos tiempos… capitán Kirkland- dijo como saboreando sus palabras al ver la mirada helada de Inglaterra que parecía estar viéndolo de manera altiva. Sus ojos definitivamente no eran los de momentos antes, ahora recordaban a los del viejo y conquistador país que surcaba por los mares destazando a sus enemigos sin miramientos.

-Regresa a tú mundo o te mando en pedazos- le amenazó, incluso su acento había cambiado, ya no hablaba con la propiedad elegante de caballero inglés, su tono recordaba a la de los marineros de antaño.

El otro Inglaterra estalló en risas escandalosas, sus carcajadas hacían eco por todos lados y parecía no tenían fin. Se abrazaba el estómago por el dolor provocado por la risa, incluso unas lagrimitas saltaban de sus ojos gracias al ataque de risa siniestra.

-¡Que divertido!- gritó entonces con voz aguda la copia dando palmadas de alegría como si aquello fuera algo digno de ser celebrado.

Dio un par de saltitos emocionados hasta que de pronto se detuvo en seco… su mirada se tornó un tanto sombría, ahora sus ojos brillaban de manera más extraña, si eso se podía. Relamió su labio superior que seguía dibujando aquella sonrisa rara y caminó unos pasos aún bajo la amenaza de la espada de Inglaterra.

-Seamos justos _my dear- _decía mirando entre el montón de cosas y artilugios encontrando la espada hermana de la que Inglaterra sostenía.

-Esto me pone nostálgico- dijo soltando un larguísimo suspiro que sonó sobreactuado al momento en que acariciaba la larga y pesada hoja de metal.

Otra carcajada resonó junto con el chocar del metal que sacó chispas cuando ambos cruzaron los filos de sus armas al mismo tiempo.

-Quiero meterte esto tan adentro que vas a pedir por mas- dijo el bizarro británico sin dejar de dar estocadas y ataques directos, sus ojos se abrían cada vez más cuando veía por lo menos un hilo e sangre aparecer de entre la piel de su rival que también lo hacía soltar gemidos cínicos de placer.

-Quiero sentir como penetro en tus bonitos órganos- decía como si estuviera ronroneando también esquivando los ataques de Inglaterra que ponía cara de asco.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que dices cosas muy grotescas?- dijo Inglaterra que daba pasos al frente acorralando al otro británico que parecía estar teniendo dificultades para seguir esquivando ataques.

-Todo el tiempo aunque… nunca se a que se refieren- respondía sin dejar de sonreír al tiempo que su espalda chocaba contra la pared.

-Estas muerto- dijo Inglaterra entonces a punto de clavar la espada en el estómago del otro pero sin esperarlo este detuvo el arma con sus propias manos y en menos de lo esperado, por la hoja de metal empezó a correr la sangre que salía de las manos del otro.

Inglaterra se sorprendió por esta temeraria acción por lo tanto no esperó que su copia jalara de pronto y hacia enfrente la espada para alcanzar a darle un cabezazo justo en la nariz que lo atarantó un momento, después un codazo le dio de lleno en la mandíbula y por último, sintiendo como le halaban el cabello, su cara fue a dar contra la rodilla de su contraparte que reía con una respiración agitada.

-Voy a ser sincero y te diré que no me gustan las espadas- dijo entonces su copia mirándose las manos comenzando a lamer la sangre que aun salía de ellas como si esta fuese mermelada mientras le daba la espalda a la otra Gran Bretaña que parecía noqueada.

-Ahora si me permites…- decía sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios dirigiéndose hasta el libro de hechizos que seguía tirado, se agachó por él cuando de pronto…

Un grito ahogado salió de su garganta… al bajar la mirada vio como de su estómago sobresalía la punta de la espada pintada de rojo pues le travesaba de un lado a otro el vientre.

-Lo siento… a mí me encantan las espadas- escuchó la voz de Inglaterra un poco acelerada en su oído –Así que… ¿Qué decías acerca de penetrar mis órganos?- decía metiendo aún más la espada en el otro que solo alzando a vomitar un gran chorro de sangre mientras miraba con ojos desorbitados la hoja de metal.

Entonces, como si estuviera sobrepasando realmente los niveles de lo grotesco, la copia comenzó a reír estrepitosamente y acariciaba la espada que aún le travesaba el cuerpo.

-Ah… Inglaterra... ¿También te gusta lo mismo que yo? Mira, no somos tan diferentes después de todo- decía viendo como enormes gotas de sangre caían al piso pero él no dejaba de reír.

-También eres retorcido- una risotada aguda volvió a escucharse -¡Eres tan retorcido como yo y me dicen que yo soy el psicópata! Pero mírate _darling,_ disfrutando de algo como esto aunque duele un poco debo admitir… estás tan loco como yo- decía bajando un poco el tono de su voz volteando a ver al ojiverde que lo miraba con algo parecido al asco sobre todo al ver sus dientes manchados de rojo por la sangre.

-No te equivoques, tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver- le dijo Inglaterra con toques de odio en su voz.

-Qué bonito te ves cuando te mientes a ti mismo… ¿No te lo dije antes _my love?_ Yo soy tú… el tú del espejo, puede que seamos de diferentes lados pero al final somos la misma esencia. Querido capitán Kirkland, querida Gran Bretaña… no eres otra cosa más que un loco que está gozando con esto y lo veo en toda tu bonita cara- dijo siendo solo interrumpido por el dolor que sintió cuando Inglaterra le sacó la espada del estómago y este cayó de rodillas con otro gran borbotón de sangre saliendo de su cuerpo manchando el piso por completo.

-Regresa a la casa del espejo _Alicia*- _le dijo con total desprecio Inglaterra pateándolo para que cayera justo dentro del enorme espejo de marco plateado, con sus hermosos y polvorientos relieves.

-No importa cuántas veces vuelva aquí, tú me verás cada vez que veas tu reflejo y en el peor de los casos tal vez no me veas a mi… tal vez veas el monstro que de verdad eres- decía por ultimo su copia sonriente y escalofriante, riendo como sus sus risas no tuvieran fin y fueran un eco constante hasta que una extraña negrura llenó el cristal.

Inglaterra tomó su espalda y la azotó contra el espejo haciéndolo añicos con un estruendo.

Los fragmentos cayeron por toda la habitación y alcanzó a ver sus ojos en uno de los pedazos… por un segundo parecieron los ojos de una bestia.

¿Y tú, que ves cuando te miras en el espejo?

/

_*Al llamarle Alicia al Iggy 2P hago referencia a Alicia a través del Espejo de Lewis Carrol, después de todo me inspire en este libro para el título y algunas partes del fic_

**¡TERMINADO! Oh por dios creo que me voy a poner a llorar de felicidad ¡De verdad terminé esta cosa! Que feliz soy.**

**Ahora sí, las disculpas por haber tarado taaaaaaanto en actualizar, soy peor que un gusano, lo sé y pido su perdón por ello. No les voy a marear con cuentos de que no tuve tiempo, si tuve, es más, estoy de vacaciones, pero no había tenido la motivación para terminarlo y cuando la tenía me dedicaba a escribir otras cosas. Si, así de cínica lo digo porque es la verdad.**

**Aun con ello no podía dejar un trabajo inconcluso, no me lo podría perdonar así que aquí lo tienen, segundo y último capi de esto que ufffff me costó un ovario y la mitad del otro escribirlo por lo tanto espero hayan disfrutado a nuestros loquillos 2P (este fic fue un desvergonzado chorreadero de sangre, el verdadero objetivo era que los 1P y 2P interactuaran por que los amo).**

**Mil gracias a las personas que comentaron y a las que siempre me preguntaban si iba a terminarlo, gracias a ustedes recordaba que tenía algo pendiente, espero nos sigamos leyendo en fics futuros (o en Lovers Who Uncover ve. que sigue en publicación). Gracias por la espera, gracias por los reviews y solo gracias.**


End file.
